


Страж

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, POV - First Person, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing, Single work, Snape alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Рону выпадает возможность узнать Северуса Снейпа поближе.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту: [Без слов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913608)

Он стоял на пороге дома, смотрел на меня очень выразительно и пока молчал. И слава Мерлину, что молчал. Я и без его язвительных комментариев чувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком и нерадивым учеником одновременно, и это заставляло меня злиться. Почему-то было неловко, хоть я здесь оказался не по собственной инициативе, а как представитель закона по просьбе Кингсли. Вообще-то именно он, а не я, должен испытывать дискомфорт. Так какого черта?! Порыв холодного ветра обдал нас дождевыми брызгами, а с дерева мне на плечо спланировал пожухший лист, и это стало последний каплей, переполнившей чашу моего терпения.

— Может, все-таки впустите меня в дом, мистер Снейп? Здесь, знаете ли, немного сыро и неприятно.

Он чуть заметно улыбнулся моим словам и молча отошел в сторону, впуская меня в дом. Закрыв дверь, он повел меня на кухню. Простая деревянная мебель, печь с закипающим чайником, синие в белый горох занавески на окне, белые стены, минимум посуды в шкафу со стеклянными дверцами. Чисто, светло и очень уютно, чего я совсем не ожидал от него, сальноволосого, злобного и несправедливого профессора зельеварения, героически погибшего во имя нашей победы. Но с другой стороны, то, что Снейп в Хогвартсе был мелочным, застегнутым на все пуговицы букой, не следящим за личной гигиеной, совсем не означало, что и в его личных комнатах был срач. Там мы с Гарри так и не побывали.

— Нальете мне чаю?

Отошедший к узкому шкафу с посудой Снейп обернулся и насмешливо посмотрел на меня. Молча. Почему же он молчит? В школе ему не составляло больших проблем размазать по полу буквально парой слов. Взгляд зацепился за белый платок, изящно повязанный на шее, и до меня, кажется, дошло, почему Кингсли не послал сюда Гарри — не хватало еще, чтобы друг снова чувствовал себя виноватым перед Снейпом. Хватит с Гарри покаяния, которое никуда не ведет. Мне проще — мою маму Снейп, слава Мерлину, не любил всю жизнь. Она жива и здорова.

— До Аврората дошли сведения о творящемся здесь запрещенном колдовстве, — проговорил я, решив поиметь-таки совесть и не напрашиваться на гостеприимство. — Официально вы мертвы, мистер Снейп, — уж не знаю и знать не хочу, зачем вам это понадобилось, — а значит, вычеркнуты из списка магов Великобритании. Но это не отменяет наказания за совершенные преступления. Короче, вашу палочку, мистер Снейп, я должен ее проверить на запрещенные заклинания.

Он посмотрел мне в глаза, фыркнул и снова повернулся к шкафчику, доставая банку с чаем и пузатую зеленую сахарницу в белый горох. Я стиснул зубы, уговаривая себя не злиться и не делать глупостей, на которые обычно горазд. Оттого, что я взорвусь и наговорю много всякого лишнего и ненужного, лучше никому из нас двоих не станет точно. К тому же, кроме просьбы Кингсли проверить якобы помершего Снейпа, у меня на него ничего не имелось, а запрещенное колдовство то ли было, то ли нет. Мутное дело, если говорить честно. Как же я ненавидел сомневаться в людях! Это просто за гранью добра и зла, но здесь почему-то меня не оставляли сомнения. Было что-то еще связанное со Снейпом, который зачем-то понадобился Кингсли. Я потер затылок и мысленно фыркнул. Чудо, что Снейп не попер меня прямо с порога, пустил в свой дом — и не указал на дверь до сих пор.

Снейп… Глядя, как он заваривает чай, как стремительно, но плавно передвигается по кухне, я подумал, что он явно должен уметь хорошо танцевать и драться, и почувствовал себя дураком. Глупо. Владение своим телом редко о чем обычно говорит. Вопреки логике и чувству самосохранения мне отчаянно захотелось спросить, умеет ли он драться.

— Мистер Снейп…

Он поставил на стол большую желтую кружку с пасторальным рисунком (Гермиона неустанно заботилась о моем образовании, хоть и не могу сказать, что мне это пошло на пользу), в которую налил ароматный травяной чай. Кажется, я готов попробовать отравиться. Снейп поднял бровь, поставил на стол еще одну кружку — на этот раз белую с синими цветами, — налил чай уже себе, сделал приглашающий жест и сел на табурет. Идеально прямая спина, стянутые в низкий хвост волосы, колючая ирония во взгляде. Но все-таки в маггловской одежде он не выглядел той школьной летучей мышью, которую мы побаивались и ненавидели. Человек. Незнакомый, чужой и нестрашный. Или это я вырос из школьных комплексов? Не знаю.

Я с наслаждением отпил ароматный чай, открыто разглядывая своего бывшего учителя. Гермиона посетовала бы на мои плохие манеры и пнула бы под столом, чтобы отвлечь, но Гермионы не было, а Снейпа мое поведение не смущало. Он усмехнулся, достал из кармана брюк блокнот и карандаш и принялся писать, отчего мне стало почти неуютно. Все-таки горло? Интересно, как ему вообще удалось выжить после столь близкого знакомства с Нагайной и ее ядом? Снейп положил блокнот передо мной и отпил чай, а я, прочитав написанное, ощутил себя идиотом. Запрещенное колдовство, как же!

— Вы сквиб? Вы? Но как?.. — Он очень выразительно посмотрел на меня и протянул руку за блокнотом, но я отмахнулся. — Подождите, не пишите. Нагайна? — Снейп, кивнув, поднял и тут же опустил обратно на стол руку. Он хотел потереть горло? Черт! — И вас нет палочки?

Он отвернулся к окну, не сочтя нужным ответить на этот вопрос, и уставился на унылый, заплеванный дождем двор. Середина декабря, а снега еще не было. Тихим, незлым словом помянув Кингсли, пославшего меня сюда, я выпил чай, не зная, как теперь вести себя со Снейпом. Мне даже думать не хотелось, каково это: потерять способность к магии. Я бы точно свихнулся. Покосившись на по-прежнему молчащего Снейпа, я задумался — что именно от сквиба могло понадобиться Кингсли и зачем я здесь? А ведь если бы не это непонятное дело, я мог бы уже быть дома, сидеть на диванчике рядом с Гермионой, читающей какую-нибудь заумную книжку, и пытаться развести ее на секс. Или на поцелуи, в зависимости от ситуации. Ага! Мечтать не вредно. Жевал бы я на кухне мамин пирог в одиночестве и ждал бы возвращения любимой с очередной встречи защитников всего от всех. Иногда я ненавидел ее работу и амбиции.

— В этом доме недавно колдовали, — сказал я, протягивая блокнот. Снейп блокнот взял и пожал плечами. — Здесь использовали темную магию. Вам хочется в Азкабан, мистер Снейп?

Он дернул углом губ, посверлил меня тяжелым взглядом, но все же взял карандаш, что-то написал в блокноте, пододвинул ко мне и сделал большой глоток чая, чуть запрокидывая голову. Нервы? А вот это интересно. Почему он разнервничался при упоминании Азбакана? Неужели пришлось там побывать? Но как же тогда оправдательный приговор по всем фронтам, которого так яростно добивался для него Гарри? Я взял блокнот. «На доме защитные чары. Мне отдали долг. Не хотелось бы стать жертвой своих бывших ”друзей”, которые, несмотря на все усилия наших доблестных авроров, до сих пор на свободе и жаждут пообщаться». Гад! Гад и зараза. Но он прав, как ни грустно признаваться — некоторые Пожиратели Смерти до сих пор на свободе, хоть мы и делали все возможное, чтобы их поймать и засадить в Азкабан.

— Чтобы проверить ваши слова, к вам завтра же пришлют штатного легилимента, мистер Снейп, А потом, скорее всего, приставят аврора. И нет, это не является работой моей мечты.

Он фыркнул, а я встал из-за стола и попытался аппарировать к себе домой, не выходя под дождь, но у меня ничего не получилось — помешал антимагический барьер. Так вот какого вида защитные чары стоят на доме!

— Барьер, мистер Снейп? — ехидно хмыкнул я, понимая, что ничего не поделаешь и для аппарации придется все-таки выходить из дома на ветер и сырость. Снейп пожал плечами и так выразительно посмотрел, что мне померещилось: «Вы так и не научились слышать, мистер Уизли».

— Кто вам угрожает?

Он пододвинул блокнот к себе, но я почему-то не сомневался, что никаких имен он не напишет. Так и есть. «Вас это не должно волновать — я способен позаботиться о собственной безопасности сам. Вы загостились, мистер Уизли. Никто дома не ждет?» Раньше я бы сорвался от подобных намеков, но это «раньше» прошло, я давно перестал быть сраным максималистом, видящим мир в розовом свете. К тому же он в чем-то даже прав — дома меня и в самом деле никто не ждал, ибо Гермиона все чаще приходила домой позднее меня, задерживаясь на своей сверхважной работе. Подавив вздох, я отрезал:

— Не ваше дело. Проводите?

Встав с табурета, Снейп проводил меня до входной двери. Я взглянул на него, чувствуя на душе какое-то странное смятение и легкую досаду от его молчания. Но с другой стороны, такой Снейп терпимее своей прежней версии, и его компанию выносить гораздо легче.

— Прощайте, мистер Снейп.

Он насмешливо поднял бровь и так выразительно промолчал, что внутри меня все запротестовало против наших возможных скорых встреч. Я вряд ли смогу переносить его присутствие в моей жизни на постоянной основе и врать Гарри. Оставалось только надеяться, что Кингсли, если ему приспичит приставить к Снейпу аврора, найдет другого человека.

***

Гермионы дома ожидаемо не оказалось. Я досадливо поморщился, заварил чай, затопил камин и сел перед ним, уставившись на огонь и обложившись сладостями. На душе было невероятно горько и пусто, и совсем не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, но выбора не было: к родителям не пойдешь — мама еще год назад была против, чтобы мы с Гермионой сошлись и стали жить вместе, и давать ей повод для новых упреков мне не хотелось. У нас и без того далеко не все идеально. Мне порой даже казалось, что нам надо жениться каждому на своей работе — это был бы идеальный союз. По крайней мере, ей точно, потому что от своей работы она получала гораздо больше удовольствия, чем от нашей совместной жизни.

Досадливо поморщившись, я отодвинул тарелку со сладостями в сторону, отпил чай и вспомнил о Снейпе, оказавшемся на удивление человечным, когда молчит. Если Кингсли повесит его на меня, Гарри мне этого никогда не простит. После войны друг был одержим личностью Снейпа и сделал все возможное для его полного оправдания и возвеличивания в истории, что заставляло усомниться, а все ли так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Нет, я не буду об этом думать! Так неизвестно до чего додуматься можно. Проблемы лучше решать по старинке — по мере поступления.

— Рон, я дома!


	2. Chapter 2

Дом на окраине Лондона не навевал мыслей ни о зажиточности, ни о бедности — самый обычный небольшой двухэтажный дом с красной черепичной крышей, узловатой старой яблоней во дворе и простеньким низким деревянным забором. И только странное ощущение присутствия чего-то потустороннего и даже немного жуткого выбивалось из понятия «ничем не примечательное место». Интересную Снейп себе защиту выбрал. Узнать бы еще, кто ее ставил, если он в самом деле сквиб, но я сомневался, что он захочет со мной говорить об этом.

Я толкнул калитку, прошел по гравийной дорожке к дому, пытаясь разобраться, что чувствую помимо злости и растерянности оттого, что Кингсли не дал мне выбора и повесил Снейпа на меня. На тот момент мне жутко хотелось закатить Кингсли скандал, и каким чудом я удержался, чтобы не забыть от субординации и не высказать ему все, что наболело, — не знаю. Удержался. Герой, одним словом. Стало почти смешно, я не выдержал и фыркнул над самим собой. Героем у нас всегда был Гарри, а не я, но сейчас его нельзя подпускать к этому делу. Нельзя и все. Это чувствовал не только я, и глупо утверждать, что все нормально и у меня просто разыгралась паранойя. Нет, паранойя, конечно, была, и не только у меня: после той партизанщины и войны было бы чудом, если б мы обошлись без «психологических проблем», как говорила Гермиона, но Гарри слишком уж увяз в Снейпе и чувстве вины перед ним. В Гарри это «слишком» было всегда, сколько я его помнил. Он не мог просто любить или ненавидеть, нет, он словно зацикливался на объекте, становился одержимым им, и это почти пугало. Нет, сейчас не то место и время, чтобы думать о подобном! Не перед домом бывшего (а бывшего ли?) легилимента!

Дверь открылась почти сразу. Снейп насмешливо посмотрел на меня, отчего мне моментально захотелось огрызнуться, но оттого, что я лишний раз заявил бы ему, что не напрашивался быть его стражником, совершенно ничего не изменилось бы. На Снейпе вместо вчерашней клетчатой рубашки и шейного платка был черный гольф с высоким воротом, подчеркиваюший его худобу. Мама бы точно захотела его откормить до состояния «похож на человека».

— Не думайте, что меня это вдохновляет, мистер Снейп, — не выдержав, все-таки огрызнулся я в нелепой попытке защититься и оправдаться. Дурак.

Снейп усмехнулся краем губ и посторонился, отступив влево и давая мне возможность пройти в дом прежде, чем я попросил его об этом. Мы снова пошли на кухню. На столе лежала открытая книга, повернутая серой безликой обложкой вверх, на плите стояла кастрюлька с чем-то, источающим настолько обалденный запах съестного, что мой живот немедленно издал громкую трель голода. Времени на нормальный обед у меня сегодня не было, и пришлось довольствоваться сэндвичем, которым по-братски поделился со мной Гарри. Снейп покосился на меня, фыркнул, опустился на табурет и взял в руки книгу, которую принялся поглаживать очень знакомым жестом. Точно так же с невыразимой нежностью гладила страницы Гермиона, когда открывала книгу, обещающую наслаждение или полезную информацию. Я даже подчас не понимал, а разграничивает ли она эти два понятия? Раздраженно передернув плечами, я плюхнулся на табурет рядом. О Гермионе и наших проблемах пока лучше не думать, как и о том, что скажет Гарри, когда узнает о Снейпе. Хорошо еще, если нашей многолетней дружбе в таком случае не придет конец сразу.

— Штатный легилимент сказал, что вы закрыты, и ему так и не удалось пробить щиты. Мистер Снейп, вы по-прежнему будете настаивать, что являетесь сквибом?

С непонятным вызовом глядя мне в глаза, он неопределенным жестом взмахнул рукой и снисходительно улыбнулся, словно его позабавила ситуация, в которой мы оказались. Мне же ситуация совсем не виделась забавной. Я заскрипел зубами, почти моментально зверея, но прежде чем успел высказать этому гаду, что обо всем этом думаю, вдруг понял, что ничего не понимаю. Зачем эта провокация? Снейп же прекрасно видел, в каком я взвинченном состоянии! Неужели он надеялся, что я сорвусь и в очередной раз поцапаюсь с Кингсли из-за него, решительно отказавшись быть его соглядатаем? Именно соглядатаем, потому что Кингсли вел какую-то свою, непонятную мне игру, и Снейп ему зачем-то был нужен. Я, может, и дурак, но не окончательно разучился пользоваться мозгами.

— Чего вы хотите? Замены стражника? Я…

Снейп поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, и я послушно заткнулся, смотря на то, как он достает давешний блокнот из кармана брюк и что-то в нем пишет. Я почему-то был убежден, что написанное мне сильно не понравится. Интуиция, зараза, не подвела. «Вы хотите уважения, продолжая подозревать меня во всех грехах? Я буду относиться к вам, мистер Уизли, так, как вы заслужите. И да, я сквиб, как ни хотелось бы вам утверждать обратное, а ваш штатный легилимент Аврората — полнейшая бездарность. Отобедаете со мной?»

Странный он какой-то, прибабахнутый. Или я совсем ничего не понимаю в жизни, или это все же была завуалированная в его стиле просьба остаться. Но даже если верно второе — я все равно ничего в этой жизни не понимаю. Зачем ему это? Настолько одиноко?

— В какие игры вы играете, мистер Снейп? — вздохнул я, чувствуя себя голодным и уставшим. — Я терпеть не могу играть втемную, не зная правил. Детские травмы, знаете ли.

Снейп еле заметно понимающе улыбнулся, поднялся с табурета и отошел к шкафчику с посудой, очевидно приняв мои жалобы и претензии за согласие остаться и остаться на ужин. Наблюдая за ним, я неожиданно вспомнил вдохновенные рассказы Гарри о толкающемся ребенке и самочувствии Джинни и грустно подумал: а Гермиона когда-нибудь захочет детей? На все мои предложения руки и сердца она все время твердила: «Не время, Рон. Вначале я хочу встать на ноги, сделать карьеру, а уже потом задумываться о семье и детях. Да и тебе не мешало бы повзрослеть». Может быть, это и правильно, но я не считал себя ребенком, как и не считал, что дети могут нам как-то помешать.

Передо мной появилась тарелка с ароматным супом, выведя меня из задумчивости. Снейп нарезал хлеб, сел напротив, отодвинув книгу на край стола, и задумчиво уставился на меня, словно чего-то ожидал.

— Как вы думаете, мистер Снейп, из меня выйдет ужасный отец? — спросил я, удивляясь сам себе.

Гермиона назвала бы этот неожиданный приступ откровенности «эффектом попутчика» и привела бы статистику людей, доверяющих свои самые сокровенные тайны незнакомому человеку, с которым, скорее всего, больше никогда не встретятся. Фигня все это! Проблема была в том, что, во-первых, Снейп кто угодно, только не незнакомец, а во-вторых — я не мог с уверенностью заявить, что завтра, послезавтра и далее по списку я его не увижу. Чует моя душа, нам с ним встречаться придется часто. Не отвертеться мне от этой новой обязанности — навещать Снейпа.

Снейп крутил ложку в длинных пальцах, не спеша брать карандаш и отвечать на мой вопрос, отчего я чувствовал себя с каждым мгновением все нелепее и неувереннее. Какой черт меня дернул?! Стоило помнить о его характере и не ждать снисхождения, зачем-то грузя ненужной никому откровенностью.

— Забудьте.

Он отрицательно покачал головой, положил ложку на край тарелки и все-таки принялся что-то писать. «Вы слишком большой эгоист, чтобы позволить себе быть плохим отцом. Дети вас боготворили бы. Ваши дети». Странно, он не написал ничего ужасного, даже вроде как похвалил, но меня не оставляло ощущение какого-то подвоха, недосказанности. Я взглянул на блокнот, на Снейпа, с отстраненным видом помешивающего суп, подавил вздох, взял ложку и принялся есть. Можно было попробовать спросить его, что он имел в виду, когда написал про моих детей, но я и так повел себя слишком вольно, чтобы продолжать задавать ненужные вопросы. Гермиона… В последнее время у нас стало как-то слишком много проблем, хотя мне иногда казалось, что проблемы только у меня. У нее на самом деле только одна проблема — я.

— Вкусно, — заявил я, когда тарелка опустела.

Снейп мирно улыбнулся и кивнул, принимая благодарность как должное. Сам он ел очень медленно, тщательно пережевывая каждый кусок. Видимо, с горлом у него серьезные проблемы — не только голосовые связки повреждены, но частично нарушена глотательная функция, что я еще в прошлый раз заметил. Решив проявить немного такта и уважения, я отвернулся к окну и задумался: что же мне соврать завтра Гарри, который наверняка поинтересуется, где я пропадаю после основной работы и с какой стати не появляюсь у него как обычно. Врать лучшему другу не хотелось, да и не умел я это делать хорошо, чтобы у него не оставалось ненужных мне вопросов. А где расспросы, там и спалиться недолго. Вот только избавиться от обязанности навещать Снейпа тоже не выйдет — он зачем-то нужен Кингсли… Нет, об этом лучше пока не думать! К тому же, если я правильно понимаю ситуацию, завтра к Снейпу снова пришлют легилимента. И будут присылать до тех пор, пока не выпотрошат все его воспоминания или пока его не возьмет на поруки человек, которому нынешняя власть полностью доверяет. Проблема только в том, что таких людей мало и о Снейпе известно пока единицам. Я не хочу вляпываться еще и в это дерьмо!

— Где вы пропадали эти два года? — повернувшись к встающему из-за стола Снейпу, я с удивлением увидел, как он стремительно побледнел, и понял, что вряд ли на самом деле хотел бы знать, где он был. Вот только этот гад решительно не оставил места для иллюзий, сев обратно и написав всего два слова: «Мунго, Азкабан».

Азкабан? Как такое вообще возможно? Его же оправдали! По всем статьям оправдали. Снейп смотрел на меня, как будто ждал дальнейших неприятных расспросов, но я лишь отрицательно покачал головой, решив спросить обо всем Кингсли, и применил к посуде заклинание очищения. Идиот! Взгляд Снейпа из настороженного немедленно стал насмешливым, и мне моментально захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Нет, я совсем не желал знать, что именно он подумал о подобном самоуправстве!

— Мистер Снейп, вы понимаете, что завтра к вам снова придет легилимент?

Он саркастично фыркнул, убрал со стола чистые тарелки и поставил на стол кружки для чая. Мне снова досталась желтая. Вот так и обзаводятся привычками, привязываясь к вещам. Но чай у Снейпа, как и вчера, был выше всяких похвал, и отказаться я не смог.

«Приходите завтра к восьми вечера, мистер Уизли. Днем у меня дела», — написал он. Я недоуменно покосился на него. Дела? Какие могут быть дела у человека, неофициально находящегося под арестом? Впрочем, мне кажется, о Снейпе знаем не только мы с Кингсли и штатным легилиментом — исходя из известного мне, его просто обязаны плотно пасти. И все-таки, как он вообще вышел из Азкабана, если все говорили о его сильно неоднозначном вкладе в нашу победу? Герой должен быть мертв. Это как раз про него. Гарри до сих пор бесился, но даже он не смог заставить ни судей Визенгамота, ни простых магов перестать сомневаться в Снейпе.

— Хорошо, я приду вечером.

За окном пошел дождь, поливая уставшую землю. Может, все-таки стоит поговорить с Гермионой о желании иметь полноценную семью, детей? Хотя сомнительно, что этот разговор приведет к чему-то хорошему. Скорее всего, мы опять разругаемся в пух и прах и мне придется ночевать в гостиной на диване, пока она не смилостивится и не простит балбеса-меня. Сейчас для нее на первом месте стоит карьера. Подавив вздох, я повернулся к Снейпу и заметил какое-то странное выражение лица, которое быстро исчезло, спрятавшись за маской равнодушия. Чудно!

— Полагаю, для вас не окажется новостью, что все ваши передвижения и гости отслеживаются? Мне не хотелось бы неприятных сюрпризов.

Снейп горько усмехнулся, словно мои слова все-таки стали для него открытием, кивнул, давая понять, что они приняты к сведению, и через несколько мгновений протянул мне вырванный из блокнота лист. «Министерство настолько боится сквиба, что готово контролировать каждый мой шаг?» Я скомкал бумажку, посмотрел прямо в черные, ничего не выражающие глаза и проговорил, чувствуя внезапно навалившуюся усталость и глухое раздражение всей этой гребаной ситуацией:

— Некоторые сквибы, мистер Снейп, могут натворить дел и без магии. Вам ли этого не знать?

Черт бы их всех подрал! Снейп покрутил в пальцах карандаш и с чуть заметной улыбкой одними губами прошептал:

— Лестно.

А ведь я совсем не думал ему льстить! Будь я на месте Кингсли, метящего в кресло министра, отпустил бы Снейпа на все четыре стороны, взяв с него непреложный обет о непричинении вреда магическому обществу. Все-таки Снейп уже доказал свою лояльность делу Дамблдора, чуть не умерев во имя Победы, и заслужил покой. Но нужен ли этот покой ему самому? Неспроста же Кингсли не хочет отпускать Снейпа в свободное плавание…

Снейп сделал глоток чая, встал с табурета и иронично выгнул бровь, глядя на задумавшегося меня.

— Пора и честь знать? — усмехнулся я, вставая следом. — До завтра. Можете не провожать меня, мистер Снейп, — дорогу помню. А воровать у вас нечего.

Странное дело. Я ожидал взрыва, но он лишь вполне мирно фыркнул и отрицательно покачал головой. А ведь в Хогвартсе буквально исходил желчью при любом упоминании о краже ингредиентов малолетними идиотами, хоть ничего и не смог доказать. Переоценка ценностей? И Гарри, и Гермиона в первый год после Победы, когда мы решили вернуться в Хогвартс и продолжить обучение, часто заявляли, что мне стоит подумать над тем, что на самом деле важно, и отпустить детскую вражду со слизеринцами.

Я ухмыльнулся и вышел в дождь.


	3. Chapter 3

— Рон, куда ты пропал? — спросил Гарри, надевая защиту.

Мы с ним и Карлом, нашим чертовым старшим группы, бесящим меня хуже Снейпа в школе, должны были аппарировать, по сути, в неизвестность, а потому усиленная защита точно лишней не была, и отказываться от нее, называя меня чертовым параноиком, Гарри не собирался. Ну не доверял я Карлу! Совсем не доверял, видя, как тот смотрит на моего лучшего друга, готовый то ли сожрать его живьем, то ли изнасиловать и присвоить себе, то ли просто и без затей прибить в каком-нибудь лесочке. Слишком много дерьма в нем кипело и всплывало при взгляде на Гарри, чтобы можно было объяснить это случайностью. Пройдя войну с Волдемортом, я привык полагаться на интуицию, которая не раз спасала мне шкуру, и закрывать глаза на подобные странности не собирался. Странно только, что интуиция Гарри молчала, и он мог общаться с этим мудаком ровно. Да еще и удивлялся нашей взаимной сильной антипатии, спрашивая время от времени, что именно мы не поделили. Может быть, счастье отключает некие важные предохранители, и человек становиться не глупее, но беспечнее?

Я покосился на Карла. Опытный уже аврор, лет на пять-семь старше нас, красивый светлоглазый парень, по которому вздыхала половина девушек Аврората. Что, дементор его поцелуй, с ним не так? Метки на его предплечье я не видел, следов выведения и татуировок тоже, а значит, Пожирателем Смерти он точно не был. Неужели просто больная голова и переклин на Гарри Поттере? На Гарри Поттере, Мальчике-который-выжил-и-победил, до сих пор переклинивало многих, но никто не смотрел на него со столь явным помешательством с самого первого дня нашей совместной работы. Я старался все время находиться рядом с лучшим другом, благо работа позволяла, и не оставлять их с Карлом наедине, но как открыться Гарри, поделиться с ним своими подозрениями, я не знал. Честное слово! Лучше бы Карл был просто геем и клеился к Гарри! Его в таком случае можно было бы просто послать в Запретный лес к кентаврам в период брачных игр и не париться по поводу вероятной опасности.

— Выполняю задание Кинга, — пожал плечами я, проходя по раздевалке туда-сюда, чтобы определить, не мешаются ли какие-нибудь из распиханных по карманам артефактов. Гарри всегда был против такого большого боевого арсенала, какой таскал я на себе на задания. Он говорил, что если что-то пойдет наперекосяк — не поможет ни один колдомедик в мире, и называл меня боевым хомяком, но мне всё равно было так спокойнее. К тому же арсенал был совершенно незаметен и пару раз спасал нам жизнь в затруднительных ситуациях.

— Только не говори, что у вас с Гермионой очередные проблемы, — болезненно поморщился он, всегда принимающий наши ссоры близко к сердцу.

Я остановился, удивленно обернулся и уставился на него, не понимая, с чего он взял, будто мы с Гермионой поссорились. Нет, у Гарри всегда было нестандартное мышление и мощная интуиция, почему-то в случае с Карлом не работающая, но я же пытался изо всех сил не показывать своих проблем. Фиговый из меня актер, если Гарри снова считывает меня на раз.

— Если ты просишь — не буду, — согласился я, подпрыгивая на месте. Вроде бы ничего не гремело и не мешалось, и теперь можно было озаботиться защитой. Я покосился на странно молчаливого сегодня Карла и повесил на шею поморщившегося друга небольшой защитный амулет, спрятав его под воротом.

— Рон!

— Тебя не затянет, а мне спокойнее будет. И не вздумай его снимать раньше, чем мы вернемся. Потерпишь немного.

— Это уже паранойей попахивает. Что у вас там с Гермионой?

— Не сейчас, Гарри. Поговорим попозже, ладно?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Гарри, сдаваясь и отступая. — Но все равно поговорим. Помни — ты обещал.

Я фыркнул, ударил его кулаком в плечо и заглянул в глаза предельно честным взглядом, которому друг никогда не верил. Не знаю, чем я заслужил подобное недоверие с его стороны.

— Помню я, помню. Ты же с меня не слезешь, пока ответы не получишь.

— И не слезу, — подтвердил он, проводя ладонью по груди, но амулет все ж снимать не стал. — Рон, а ты приходи после работы к нам. Джинни тебе рада будет — она недавно сетовала, что вы с Гермионой совсем не заходите и дома вас не застать. Придёшь?

Я кивнул, хоть и понимал, что в таком случае, сегодня к Снейпу попаду в лучшем случае в потемках и не совсем трезвый, что было совсем уж фигово. При желании этот гад умеет уничтожать одним взглядом, а мне с ним еще работать и работать. Спасибо Кингсли за подарочек! Посмотрев в сторону Карла, я буквально столкнулся с незамутненной, концентрированной и едкой, как кислота, ненавистью. Так на меня иногда смотрел младший Малфой в годы нашей учебы в Хогвартсе, и это наталкивало на странную мысль: неужели тот был влюблен в Гарри и ревновал друга ко мне? Интересно. Вот только Малфой — трус и слабак, а к Карлу мне спиной поворачиваться, пожалуй, не стоит, если я хочу остаться целым и невредимым. И живым. Я не знал, что происходит в его больной голове, но мне оно заранее сильно не нравилось, несмотря на то что дальше взглядов он так и не заходил.

— Конечно.

От Гарри не укрылся наш обмен взглядами, и он недовольно нахмурился.

— Пойдем, Рон. Карл?

— Я готов, Гарри. Хоть и не понимаю, зачем столько предосторожностей — ведь мы идем просто на переговоры, — откликнулась эта сволочь. Я недовольно скривился, чувствуя огромное желание подправить ему форму носа.

— Лучше перестраховаться и остаться в живых.

Ну не отпускали меня дурные предчувствия, как я ни пытался включить голос разума! Может, у меня и в самом деле развилась паранойя? Гарри вон спокоен и верит Карлу. Стало немного грустно, ибо превращаться в незабвенного Аластора Грюма с его постоянной бдительностью я не планировал ни при каком раскладе.

— Параноишь, Уизли?

— Не твое дело. Я готов, Гарри.

Мне показалось, или Гарри и в самом деле вздохнул с облегчением, когда мы покинули раздевалку? Доведем мы его до нервного срыва своим противостоянием! Мне с Карлом нужно встретиться один на один и поговорить еще раз, объясниться, может, даже попытаться убить, если не получится убедить его отстать от Гарри по-хорошему. И Гарри об этой встрече знать совершенно не обязательно.

***

Мирных переговоров не получилось. Кто бы ни засел в доме — я с удивлением обнаружил, что не знаю, с кем именно мы шли поговорить, — нас ждали и встретили проклятиями и заклинаниями, совсем не желая разговаривать. Бандиты атаковали, стоило Гарри открыть рот и призвать их к переговорам, но атаковали как-то странно, неумело, пользуясь шаблонами школьного дуэльного клуба, который после войны вела по субботам сама директор. Паранойя? Да дементор меня поцелуй, если это просто обычная паранойя и Карл здесь совершенно не при чем! Всюду летали лучи заклинаний, небо плевалось дождем вперемешку со снегом, а мое настроение, и без того не слишком радужное, скатилось глубоко в минус.

— Там дети, Рон! — ошарашенно проговорил Гарри, подтверждая мою догадку, и отразил режущее заклинание щитовыми чарами. — Черт!

Я смотрел на Карла, оказавшегося при аппарации ближе всех к линии огня, и скрипел зубами. Одна рука Мордредова ублюдка повисла плетью, словив какую-то дрянь, выбраться под шквальным огнем в укрытие у него не было возможностей, но держал оборону он очень достойно. До тех пор, пока его не приложили ступефаем. Гарри притянул его к нам за дерево мобиликорпусом, окружил щитовыми чарами и с укором взглянул на меня.

— Не вздумай применять фините! — огрызнулся я, доставая из кармана порошок перуанской тьмы, модифицированный Джорджем, чьи шутки после смерти близнеца стали злыми. — Может, добьем?

— Не сходи с ума, друг, — недовольно поджал губы Гарри, явно решившись на атаку. Я положил руку ему на плечо и отрицательно покачал головой. Не сегодня, дружище, прости.

— Пойду я. Вызывай подмогу, — попросил я Гарри, буквально кожей чувствуя его несогласие с моим решением. — К тебе прислушаются. Ну же!

— Коз-зел!

— И я тебя тоже. Давай.

Дракклова необходимость защищать и контролировать! Как не вовремя-то! Гарри отчетливо скрипнул зубами и кивнул, соглашаясь с моим решением.

— Бомбарда! Вы окружены, пути к отступлению перекрыты. Предлагаем вам сдаться на милость правосудия, — отчетливо проговорил Гарри, сжимая в руке амулет вызова помощи. Из дома послышались матерная ругань и угрозы.

Я наложил на себя чары отвлечения внимания, швырнул к дому капсулу с тьмой, пригнулся и побежал в черное марево, уворачиваясь от заклинаний. Наколдовать головной пузырь, разбить окно и швырнуть туда зелье дымовой завесы было делом нескольких секунд. Ответ я получил незамедлительно в виде сдавленных проклятий и отчаянного кашля. Я подтянулся, перекидывая себя через высокий подоконник, перекатился, уходя от линии возможного огня, и рванул к не прекращающему кашлять бандиту. Схватив его за мантию, я уронил его на пол, подмял под себя и приставил палочку к горлу. На меня испуганно таращил глазищи парнишка лет четырнадцати, совсем непохожий на матерого преступника, с которыми мы шли договариваться о сдаче. Игра? Подстава? Дементор бы их всех поцеловал взасос!

— Сколько? Говори, урод, сколько вас здесь? — прохрипел я, чувствуя, как голос отказывает. Не срываться! Парень всхлипнул, и я сильно встряхнул его, запрещая скатываться в истерику. — Сколько?

— Пя… пятеро. Нас пятеро, сэр.

— Силенцио! Инкацеро. Детишки, блядь!

Внутренне кипя от негодования и ярости, я выдохнул сквозь зубы, толкнул дверь и выглянул в коридор. После того, как все закончится, я обязательно начищу рожу Карлу. Он ведь наверняка знал, что в дом полезу я, а еще знал, что от убийства заигравшихся деток так просто отмыться не удастся никому. Репутацию нам с Гарри это дело могло загубить окончательно. Или только мне. Тут уж как повезет.

— Эй! Ты кто? — окликнул меня давший петуха голос позади. Я идиот! Самоуверенный болван!

Я упал на пол, уходя от луча, оглушил второго подростка, связал и оттащил в комнату к первому. С Гарри придется поговорить начистоту и объяснить ему о Карле все.

***

Когда прибыла подмога, я связал третьего идиота и сел прямо на его трепыхающую тушку, позволяя аврорам доделать незаконченное и ощущая себя вымотавшимся и злым. Ворвавшийся в комнату взъерошенный Гарри с тревогой осмотрелся вокруг и подошел ко мне. Выглядел он не более благодушным, чем я сам.

— Скажи мне, что ты никого не убил, Рон, — потребовал друг.

— Я никого не убил, — эхом ответил я, потирая лицо. Гарри протянул мне руку, поднял со связанного идиота, и мы крепко обнялись. — Не убил, но буду настаивать на их отчислении. Где Карл?

И тут мне в лицо почти прилетел кулак Гарри — я еле успел увернуться и отскочить подальше. Но глядя в потемневшие от бешенства зеленые глаза, задумался: а стоило ли уворачиваться? Может, стоило ему дать возможность выпустить пар? Не убил бы он меня, в самом деле.

— Карл, Рон?! Карл? Какого хрена ты решил, что я нежная фиалка и нуждаюсь в твоей защите и опеке?! Какого лысого Мерлина, друг?!

— Он хоть живой?

Гарри в гневе — зрелище не для слабонервных. Он буквально подавлял своей магической силой, и от него хотелось бежать как можно дальше.

— Что ему сделается? Под петрификусом отвалялся под деревом, пока помощь не прибыла. Но ты!.. Как ты мог, Рон? Почему нельзя было подойти и просто поговорить со мной?

— Серьезно, Гарри? И как ты это видишь? Привет, дружище, вон тот человек — подонок, от него можно ожидать любой подлости и, по-моему, он хочет тебя затрахать до смерти. Так, что ли? И ты бы мне поверил? Или посоветовал бы лечить паранойю и не выдумывать то, чего нет? Карл зациклен на тебе, он чокнутый на всю голову. Хотя такой подставы от него не ожидал даже я. Поиграли, бля, детишки!

— Ты тоже свихнулся? — холодно спросил Гарри. — Свихнулся и решил разобраться с этим дерьмом по плечу только тебе? Какого…

— Да, драккл тебя забодай! — сорвался на крик я, выходя из себя. — С подобным дерьмом я предпочитаю разбираться сам! Ты не фиалка, совсем не фиалка, но в некоторых ситуациях по-прежнему не видишь дальше собственного носа! А еще ты — мой лучший друг, Гарри! Почему я не могу попробовать защитить тебя, когда могу это сделать? Почему это должно работать только в одну сторону?

Гарри бессильно зарычал, явно желая сказать многое, но сомневаясь, что после этого наши отношения не испортятся, потом взмахнул рукой, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Я втянул носом побольше воздуха в попытке успокоиться и пошел за ним следом, по пути пожимая руки встреченным товарищам. Остановившийся возле лестницы Гарри подождал, пока я поравняюсь с ним, и прошипел:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что сегодня как никогда был близок к заключению в Азкабан?

— Да, Гарри, понимаю.

— И что я это просто так не оставлю. Карл поплатится за подставу. Игрок хренов!

Я улыбнулся: пунктик о защите своих был не только у меня.

— Аппарируем? Нас ждет работа, Рон, а после работы — Джинни.

— Вечером, дружище. Вечером я буду у вас.


	4. Chapter 4

И все-таки, какие такие таинственные дела могут быть у Снейпа? Почему-то чем дальше, тем сильнее я сомневался в причастности старшего Малфоя к его освобождению из Азкабана. Этот гад на безвозмездную помощь не способен, а Снейп вряд ли смог бы когда-нибудь отплатить за свою свободу хоть материально, хоть как-то еще, но это при условии, конечно же, что он и в самом деле сквиб, а не притворяется им. И если он все-таки сидел в Азкабане, а не соврал мне, преследуя какие-то свои цели. Надо бы дойти до Кингсли и расспросить его обо всем, но у Кинга сейчас куча проблем с Карлом и Гарри. Ему точно не до меня.

В общем, освободившись сегодня неожиданно рано, часа в четыре пополудни, я решил проверить, чем там занимается мой горе-подопечный и где находится. Кивнув Гарри, занятому разбирательствами с начальством и Карлом и забежавшему в наш кабинет буквально на пару минут за какими-то бумагами, я направился к выходу, но был остановлен другом.

— Рон, ты куда?

Как бы мне хотелось не иметь от него столь серьезных тайн! Но дракклова взрослая жизнь вносит свои коррективы, как говорила Гермиона. Правда, она не упоминала при этом дракклов, но суть от этого не менялась.

— Дело, Гарри, — кривовато усмехнулся я. Мне только его расспросов, что там у меня за дело, о котором я не могу поговорить с ним и его самого на хвосте для полного счастья не хватало! Я же не оправдаюсь потом! — Про вечер помню, у вас буду. Ты только сам до вечера доживи, герой. А то меня Джинни съест. За то, что не уследил за ее любимым мужем и отцом моих будущих племянников.

— Впервой, что ли? Переживешь.

— Гарри! — возмутился я. Гарри рассмеялся и отмахнулся от меня.

— Исчезни уже, рыжий! Иди, давай, делай свои дела.

Уговаривать меня не пришлось. Я взял ноги в руки и послушно свалил из Аврората, пока друг не передумал. Гарри и без меня прекрасно справится, а вот если я сорвусь и наделаю глупостей — лучше никому не будет. К тому же по времени должны были с минуты на минуту прибыть в Аврорат родители дементоровых игроков, возомнивших себя неприкасаемыми. Когда подростки пришли в себя и поняли, где оказались и во что вляпались, благодаря своему большому уму и излишней доверчивости, то вместо того, чтобы испугаться и присмиреть, стали нагло нарываться, требовать, чтобы позвали родителей, и отстаивать свои якобы ущемленные грубыми аврорами права. Так беспринципно и по-хамски в свое время не вели себя даже мы, считавшие, что раз пытаемся спасти мир, то нам дозволено больше, чем остальным. Поиграть деткам захотелось, потешить свое самолюбие. Вполне нормальное желание для мальчишек, вот только за использование проклятий и боевых заклинаний они должны ответить в полной мере. Я при любом исходе дела буду настаивать на их отчислении из школы. Вот только интересно, как Карлу удалось все это провернуть и организовать? И на что он надеялся, когда решился нас с Гарри так подставить? Впрочем, Гарри наверняка поделится со мной новостями уже сегодня вечером, а значит, не стоит ломать голову, пытаясь найти логичные объяснения сегодняшнему происшествию. Тем более, что Гермиона всегда говорила, когда речь заходила об больных на всю голову людях: у психов нет привычной нам логики и часто они руководствуются не ею, а сиюминутными желаниями или навязчивыми идеями. Так, о Карле и его ублюдочных мотивах лучше пока не думать. Тем более, что мне есть о ком подумать и помимо него. О том же Снейпе, к примеру.

Я замер у большой карты Лондона и его предместий, висящей на стене у выхода в Аврорат. На противоположной стене была ничуть не меньшая карта Великобритании, но моя интуиция говорила, что Снейп вряд ли стал бы выбираться далеко от столицы, если он и в самом деле сквиб, как утверждает. Нет, карту родины стоит оставить напоследок, а пока поработать с картой столицы. Я отошел от карты на несколько шагов и запустил магический поиск. Даром я, что ли, на Снейпа маячок навесил?

Небольшая гостиница на окраине Лондона оказалась неожиданностью, взбудоражив и без того поднявшее голову любопытство. Интересно, что он там мог забыть? С кем-то встречается? Но с кем? С любовницей? Шлюху снимает? Или по своей застарелой шпионской привычке так и не смог жить без адреналина и связался с… Мафией? Инквизицией? Маггловской службой безопасности? Разведкой? Я потряс головой и с кривой усмешкой уничтожил следы собственного призыва, решив проследить за Снейпом. Вряд ли он мне расскажет об этих встречах открыто и честно, но что мне мешает все узнать самому?

Аппарировав в переулок недалеко от гостиницы, я посмотрел на ничем не выделяющееся серое здание и активировал амулет отвлечения внимания, работавший надежней чар и более стойкий к магическим помехам. Что заставило меня это сделать — я не знал, но как-то слишком привык доверять собственной интуиции, чтобы ей противиться. Работая, учась и постоянно влипая в приключения вместе с Гарри, и не такими навыками обзаведешься. Я хмыкнул своим мыслям, бросил на ботинки чары мягкой поступи и пошел искать Снейпа по тихонько вибрирующему зову маячка.

Задрипанная гостиница? В самом деле? Охрана, хрусталь, позолота, мрамор и дерево. Элита. Очень красивая женщина на ресепшн, выглядящая эдаким хрупким спецагентом, способным скрутить в бараний рог здоровенного громилу. Я бы не отказался трахнуть эту кобру, ибо с ней в постели скучно не должно быть точно. Как с Гермионой в самом начале нашей совместной жизни. Вздохнув и окинув широким взглядом роскошный, хоть и не слишком большой холл, я пошел в сторону лестницы, подчиняясь зову маячка. Второй этаж, третий, номер триста тринадцатый, дверь, несомненно, заперта на ключ. И на заклинание? Попробовать алохомору? И почему я сомневаюсь, что со Снейпом может быть так просто? С ним ведь никогда не было просто. Ни во время учебы, ни потом, перед битвой. Да и вообще он слишком сложный человек, чтобы я мог хоть частично расслабиться в его присутствии и почувствовать себя комфортно. Я посверлил взглядом дверь, самую обычную дверь, от которой не несло магией, и задумался над собственной нерешительностью. Район и сам отель стопроцентно маггловские, так что же меня останавливает от использования здесь магии? Какая сила? Мордед подери, если я хоть что-то понимаю! Не нравится мне это, совсем не нравится. Потерев затылок и помянув про себя всех темных тварей, которых смог вспомнить, я уже почти приступил к взлому, как на меня обрушилась лавина видений, грозя утянуть в неизвестность.

Вот Снейп, стоящий у окна, одетый в белую рубашку, темные брюки и босой, неспешно обернулся к вошедшему, внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул с едва заметной улыбкой. Вот темноволосый мужчина страстно поцеловал его, лапая за задницу. Снейп гибко выгнулся в объятиях, и в том, что произойдет дальше, сомнений не осталось. И в самом деле, в следующем видении чертов Снейп лежал на кровати, скрестив лодыжки за спиной трахающего его мужика, и хрипло стонал, подаваясь навстречу. Здесь он не пытался прикрыть шрамы на горле, не стеснялся их. Конечно же, он не носит шейный платок в постели. Я ухмыльнулся нелепой мысли и залюбовался нежным румянцем спустившимся Снейпу на бледную, почти безволосую грудь, чувствуя огромное желание ворваться в номер и обломать им все удовольствие. Драккл бы подрал Кингсли с его непонятными интригами! Какой лысой Морганы он решил связаться с Инквизицией? Новой войны захотелось? Я посмотрел на спину Снейпова трахателя и поморщился. Неужели Кинг думал, что я не узнаю знак инквизиции? Я дурак, но не идиот. Очень специфичную татуировку в виде креста-меча не узнать невозможно. Ненавижу, когда мной пытаются играть втемную!

Я развернулся и пошел к выходу из гостиницы, решив подождать бывшего учителя в его доме. И выпить не повредило бы.

***

Снейп пришел домой часа полтора спустя, когда я, выпив кружку чаю и приготовив еще одну, играл сам с собой уже третью партию в шахматы, сидя в кресле перед разожженным камином. Выглядел он отстраненно и задумчиво, словно не мог решить, как ему отреагировать на мою слежку и бесцеремонное почти вторжение в гостиничный номер, и это лучше всяких слов и доказательств убедило меня, что он и в самом деле сидел в Азкабане, причем на низшем уровне с самыми опасными преступниками, где все еще обитали дементоры, как бы покинувшие наш мир. Министерство часто врет простым обывателям, притворяясь гуманным, и зачастую это разумно.

— Сквиб, мистер Снейп?

Он подошел, опустился в кресло напротив, замер на несколько мгновений, оценивая расстановку сил и положение фигур на доске, и передвинул ладью. Интересный ход. Сам я не думал ходить именно так. Снейп достал из кармана брюк блокнот и принялся что-то писать, почему-то не применив магию. Неужели я снова ошибся, поторопился и сделал неверные выводы? Почему с ним всегда настолько сложно? Снейп протянул мне блокнот.

«Сквиб, мистер Уизли. К сожалению не все желаемое оказывается действительным. Маги-инквизиторы весьма изобретательны, а Джон Доу — не тот человек, с которым можно поиграть в шпионов и остаться в живых. Хорошо, что вы вняли его просьбе и не стали вмешиваться. Мистеру Шеклболту ведь не нужны лишние проблемы, не так ли?»

Я ухмыльнулся, глядя в непроницаемые темные глаза дракклова бывшего шпиона и двойного агента и пожал плечами. На планы Кингсли мне было откровенно плевать с Астрономической башни, если только его оплошность не втянет магическую Великобританию в очередную войну.

— Боюсь, мистер Снейп, Кинг взвалил на себя больше, чем сможет унести. Шах.

Снейп улыбнулся, взял мою кружку с чаем и отпил, словно так и надо. Азкабан отучил его от брезгливости или он ею никогда не страдал? Впрочем, задавать этот вопрос я не стал, вернул блокнот хозяину, чтобы через минуту прочитать: «Слишком много сахара, мистер Уизли. Вы всегда пьете настолько переслащенный чай?»

— У меня сегодня был паршивый денек. А чай я сделал не вам.

«Неужели жалко?» Я не выдержал и фыркнул на его риторический вопрос. Ехидна! Как есть ехидна, и меняться не собирается. А ему и не нужно меняться, потому что иначе это будет уже не Снейп — просто уставший мужик, которому в жизни выпало много испытаний. Я встал, взял кружку с недопитым чаем и отнес ее на кухню, где подхватил купленную бутылку виски. Вернувшись обратно, я под насмешливым взглядом Снейпа трансфигурировал слонов в стаканы и сел в кресло.

— Легилимент? — спросил я, разливая по стаканам алкоголь.

Жутко хотелось напиться до невменяемого состояния, подраться и, возможно, подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь, потому что Гермиона никогда не дает мне пьяному, только мозг вынесет своими нотациями о важности репутации и сохранении человеческого лица вопреки всему. Назавтра мне было бы ужасно стыдно и пришлось бы каяться, говоря, что больше никогда-никогда… Может быть, и хорошо, что я не в баре, а у Снейпа дома, и вечером меня ждет Гарри, тоже умеющий быть невыносимым — меньше проблем на мою голову свалится в таком случае. Хотя напиться, несмотря на голос благоразумия, меньше хотеться не стало. Слишком много всего сложного для принятия произошло в один день, слишком много дурных мыслей бродило в моей голове.

Снейп взял стакан, поболтал, поднес к носу, втянул аромат виски, немного отпил и принялся его медленно крутить в ладонях, о чем-то задумавшись и явно не собираясь больше пить. Странно, а я думал, что он не дурак выпить. Неужели мне подсунули совсем дерьмовый виски? Я сделал глоток, приходя к выводу, что виски очень даже достойный и своих денег стоит. Здесь скорее что-то не так с самим Снейпом, но вряд ли он расскажет мне, что именно. Неуверенный, что хочу продолжать напиваться в этой компании, я поставил опустевший стакан на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя, как Снейп пишет ответ на мой вопрос. Что же я дементор меня поцелуй, здесь делаю? Зачем он Кингу? Со Святой Инквизицией шутки очень плохо заканчивались. Всегда. Снейп пододвинул мне блокнот.

«Просто небольшая проверка. Впрочем, вы можете не волноваться, мистер Уизли, большинство магов все так же бездарно, как и во времена моего учительства». Как же это на него похоже! Я дернул углом губ, обозначив усмешку, и поболтал жидкость в бутылке.

— Протрезвляющее есть? — он согласно кивнул. Любовник поделился? — Дадите?

Вместо еще одного кивка, который бы меня полностью устроил, Снейп написал на обратной стороне вырванной страницы: «Вы уверены, что оно вам нужно?» Я вздохнул и отказался от мысли выпить еще, поставив бутылку на стол.

— Меня не устраивает роль верной сторожевой собачки, определенная мне Кингсли, мистер Снейп. Я не хочу больше играть втемную — мне надоело это еще в сопливом возрасте.

Снейп долго сверлил меня взглядом, а потом пододвинул блокнот к себе. «Вы готовы к тому, что на вас будут пытаться давить, мистер Уизли? Вы слишком подходите на роль исполнительной пешки, которой ни к чему знать лишнее и которой не жалко пожертвовать в случае большой игры. А я — одно из ваших слабых мест, о чем мистеру Шеклболту, конечно же, известно».

— В самом деле? — фыркнул я, внутренне согласившись с частью написанного. — Не думаю, что Кинг решится использовать вас для давления на меня, просто потому, что вы также и его слабое место. Что он хочет от Инквизиции?

«Поинтересуйтесь у него сами. И я не буду обсуждать с вами свою личную жизнь!» Ого! Снейпа так сильно задело, что я увидел его с любовником? Я пожал плечами.

— Ваше право. Гарри?

Снейп порывисто схватил карандаш и блокнот. Ясно, нервы сегодня сдают не только у меня, и Гарри он приплетать сюда вряд ли хочет. Так и не простив тому его отца? Или по какой-то другой, личной, причине? «Не впутывайте сюда Поттера, мистер Уизли! Он не знает обо мне? Вот и отлично. Пусть так и остается как можно дольше. Я не стану оправдываться перед ним и больше не собираюсь впускать его в свои воспоминания. Я не ангел и не бог, мне не нужно ни его поклонение, ни вопросы. И не вздумайте спрашивать, все ли меня устраивает в моей жизни!» А вот это уже интересно! Но я его понимал — меня тоже не устроило бы подобное унизительное положение, в котором он оказался. А ведь был еще Азкабан…

— Как скажете, мистер Снейп. Я, пожалуй, пойду — меня ждут. До завтра?

«Не будьте идиотом!» — ответил мне этот заслуженный гад, поднимаясь, чтобы проводить до двери. Я широко ухмыльнулся и заявил:

— Ничего не могу обещать. Не провожайте.

Но разве он хоть раз меня услышал?


	5. Chapter 5

На Гриммо меня встретила счастливая, пахнущая яблоками и сдобой Джинни. Она заглянула мне в глаза, сочувствующе улыбнулась, крепко обняла, и я почувствовал себя намного легче, словно часть придавивших меня к земле проблем просто исчезла. День сразу перестал казаться мерзопакостным, став почти терпимым. Я с благодарностью погладил сестренку по спине, на несколько мгновений замер и отстранился.

— Привет, Джин, классно выглядишь.

— Не могу сказать тебе то же самое, Рон, — усмехнулась она, положив ладонь на пока еще не очень большой живот. — Выглядишь ты откровенно не очень. Проблемы?

— А у кого их нет? Гарри дома?

Посвящать Джин в наши с Гарри рабочие заморочки я не собирался. Вот еще! Волновать беременную женщину. Друг захочет — сам своей жене расскажет то, что посчитает нужным, а я лучше так, в сторонке постою, попытаюсь прийти в себя, отогреться у их домашнего очага. У моего домашнего очага отогреться проблемно, да и на поддержку вечно усталой и замороченной в последнее время Гермионы можно не рассчитывать.

— Дома он. Сердитый пришел, как оборотень перед полнолунием, наворачивал круги по гостиной, пока в руки себя не взял. Что у вас там случилось?

— Да так, идиот один случился, — отмахнулся я. — Ничего критичного, Джин, правда. Спроси Гарри, он тебе расскажет, как остынет.

— Расскажет он, как же, — проворчала сестренка, недовольно поджимая губы. — Гарри со мной о работе почти не говорит — мне же волноваться нельзя, вот и оберегает, как может. И в кого вы такое скрытные?

— Что бы ни произошло на работе — должно оставаться на работе. Аврор не должен тащить работу в дом и грузить домашних проблемами, — процитировал я мастера Брозе, преподававшего у нас яды и зелья. Мастер был той еще язвой и любителем поговорить, поучить ни на что не годную молодежь жизни, но преподавал как бог. Даже я, ничего не смыслящий в зельеварении, учась у него, начал что-то понимать. — Вот как-то так, Джин. Это не скрытность, а способ выживания и сохранения мира в семье.

С этими словами я вошел в холл и увидел сидящую в кресле и разговаривающую о чем-то с Гарри Гермиону. Вот она, к моему огромному сожалению, свою работу на работе никогда не оставляла, буквально горя ею. Из нее получится замечательный, амбициозный политик, некудышная мать и вечно отсутствующая дома жена. Ей нужен надежный тыл и поддерживающий ее во всех начинаниях муж, готовый взять на себя все домашние заботы. Из меня же хорошего мужа для политика не выйдет, как бы ни любил Гермиону — я не собираюсь становиться ее неприметной тенью и полностью растворяться в ней. Но меня осознание этого настигло только что, а она наверняка давно знала, что мы не подходим друг другу.

— Привет, Гарри, Миона. Ты сегодня что-то рано освободилась.

Она отчего-то смутилась и прикусила нижнюю губу, а я, ничего не понимая, но подсознательно ожидая очередную пакость, — в последнее время хорошее почему-то обходило меня стороной — посмотрел на тревожно переглядывающихся Гарри и Джинни и уже в который раз почувствовал себя несведущим идиотом. Интересно, я теперь всегда буду так себя чувствовать или все же есть шанс что-то изменить? Да мне со Снейпом комфортнее разговаривать, чем со своей девушкой, и осознание этого совсем не радует. От него я хотя бы знаю, чего ожидать, а вот чего можно ожидать от Гермионы, целиком ушедшей в работу, я и помыслить боюсь. Расстаться с ней я пока не готов. 

Гермиона встала из кресла, привычно одернула длинную юбку, приводя одежду в идеальный порядок, подошла ко мне на расстояние вытянутой руки и, серьезно глядя в глаза, заявила:

— Рон, нам надо поговорить.

— Надо, — немедленно согласился я. Поговорить нам действительно было необходимо, но я сомневался, что разговор пойдет о нас. — Э-э-э. А о чем?

— О нашей жизни.

Я нахмурился.

— У тебя кто-то появился?

А так ли мне это необходимо знать? Вырвавшиеся слова немедленно захотелось забрать обратно, отыграть все назад. Я люблю ее. И пускай мы не подходим друг другу — я все равно ее люблю и совсем не хочу терять. Не сейчас, когда все так сильно запуталось и я сам запутался в этой жизни. Сейчас мне эгоистично нужна поддержка и уверенность в завтрашнем дне, и я совершенно не готов отдать свою Гермиону какому-нибудь козлу.

— Что? — она растерялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки и возмутилась. — Причем здесь это? Как тебе в голову вообще могло прийти, что я изменяю тебе? Нет у меня никого, кроме тебя. Ты же знаешь, Рон, что я выступаю за честность в отношениях и, полюбив другого мужчину, поставила бы тебя в известность первым. Меня назначили на год послом в магическую Италию, и я уже согласилась. В будущем этот опыт поможет мне серьезно продвинуться по карьерной лестнице и расширит мои возможности помогать людям.

— «Мы» в твои планы не входим, да, Гермиона? Свадьба, семья, дети откладываются на неопределенное будущее, так? Подождем еще немного, а потом еще и еще?! Я вообще хоть немного для тебя важен?

— Рон, не будь таким махровым эгоистом! Это мой шанс, и я не собираюсь его упускать! К тому же, какие дети? Ты сам еще ребенок и часто ведешь себя по-детски. Повзрослей сначала.

Повзрослеть?! Снова все упирается в то, что я не такой, каким бы она хотела видеть мужа и отца своих детей, что мне надо измениться, повзрослеть. Какого хрена? Зачем она со мной вообще тогда связалась? Надеялась перевоспитать, слепить из меня что-то более подходящее, соответствующее ее требованиям? Я скрипнул зубами и взорвался, отпустив свои обиды и разочарование.

— Повзрослеть? Отлично! Просто отлично, драккл подери! Это ты приняла решение ехать на год в другую страну, даже не посоветовавшись со мной, и поставила меня в известность лишь сейчас, но эгоист все равно я?! Может, нам стоит расстаться тогда, а Гермиона? Зачем тянуть кота за хвост и жить порознь целый год, чтобы потом вернуться и обнаружить, что такой блистательной и совершенной женщине, с огромными перспективами в будущем, совершенно не подходит такой простой парень как я? Опозорю еще тебя ненароком. И детей не так воспитаю. Если они вообще будут.

— Рон, Гермиона, прекратите сейчас же! — попытался отвлечь нас от ссоры Гарри. Джинни по-прежнему сидела в кресле, молча наблюдая за разворачивающимся представлением, и, в отличие от Гарри, не пыталась заставить нас одуматься и помириться. Забеременев, моя сестренка стала более благоразумной, хоть иногда и требовала от Гарри звезду с неба, круассанов или дыню посреди ночи.

Я раздраженно рыкнул на друга, а Гермиона, побледнев, тихо спросила:

— Ты хочешь расстаться?

Нет, расставаться с ней я не хотел. Я хотел несбыточного — чтобы она забила наконец на свою политическую карьеру и вернулась ко мне. Впрочем, грешен не только я — она от меня тоже хотела несбыточного.

— Я не знаю, Гермиона. Я уже ничего не знаю, — прошептал я, глядя на любимую девушку. Ее красивые карие глаза заблестели от непролитых слез, она прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться, считая это недопустимой слабостью, а я мгновенно ощутил себя свиньей. Привычное уже чувство. Гермиона сглотнула и выпрямилась еще сильнее.

— Может быть, ты и прав, Рон. Мы с тобой слишком разные и устремления в жизни у нас тоже разные, чтобы надеяться на понимание и поддержку. Надеюсь, тебе повезет, и в будущем ты встретишь хорошую девушку, смотрящую с тобой в одном направлении. Извини, что так вышло, Гарри. Нам давно следовало поговорить и попробовать решить разногласия. Так или иначе. Присмотрите за ним, хорошо?

Присмотреть? В самом деле? Мне хотелось закричать в голос, грохнуть об пол что-нибудь хрупкое и тяжелое, напиться как свинья и подраться, чтобы выплеснуть боль. Я не собирался с ней расставаться! Я по-прежнему люблю свою Гермиону, но между нами с самого начала были Мордредовы разногласия, мешающие нам слышать друг друга! Мы слишком разные.

— Я останусь сегодня у вас? — спросил я, когда Гермиона исчезла в зеленом пламени каминной сети. — Извините, что так вышло.

— Рон… — начал было Гарри и осекся, не зная что сказать. А может, он просто подыскивал слова помягче, вместо того чтобы прямо заявить, что я дурак. Я криво усмехнулся, чувствуя себя удивительно неуместным.

— Не сейчас, дружище. Не сейчас.

Я взбежал по лестнице, открыл дверь в спальню, закрепленную в этом доме за нами с Гермионой, и рухнул ничком на кровать. Сколько я так пролежал — не знаю, вряд ли долго, но все равно был благодарен Джинни с Гарри за эту передышку и возможность собраться.

— Рон, может, это и к лучшему, — проговорила сестренка, присаживаясь на край кровати. — Тебя все равно никогда не устраивало быть для нее на втором месте, а на первое тебе не подняться. Это же Гермиона, брат.

— Я знаю, Джин. Я люблю ее и хотел бы прожить с ней всю эту гребанную жизнь. С ней, а не ее работой. Кто у вас?

— Мальчишка, — тепло улыбнулась она, а потом нахмурилась. — Я думала, что ты сорвешься.

— Я тоже, — согласился я, садясь. — Но видимо, я был готов к подобному. К это давно шло, но мы оба пытались сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, предпочитая закрывать глаза на проблемы. Мы никогда не были идеальной парой, хоть я и мечтал об этом. Я дурак?

— Дурак. Пойдем ужинать, Рон. Да и Гарри надо успокоить, пока он не накрутил себя до предела и не взвалил вину за ваше расставание на себя. Ты же его знаешь.

Я вздохнул, признавая, что Гарри и в самом деле достаточно дурной, чтобы совершить подобную хрень. А еще я помнил его послевоенную депрессию и сколько усилий потратила Джинни, чтобы привести его в чувство. Он тогда винил себя буквально за все промахи и неправильные решения, приведшие к жертвам. Джинни не заслуживает пройти через этот ад снова. А Гермиона достойна мирного расставания и спокойных сборов в свою Италию, и подарить ей эту малость вполне в моих силах.

— Пойдем.

Когда мы спустились, Гарри метался по холлу, не находя себе места.

— Какого лохматого драккла, Рон? Что происходит между тобой и Гермионой? — набросился он на меня. Я фыркнул. Что там Джин говорила о вине? Слава Мерлину, Гарри вырос из своих детских комплексов.

— Уже ничего. Мы только что расстались, дружище, и в этом нет твоей вины. Совсем.


	6. Chapter 6

Я лежал на кровати, не в силах уснуть. В голову лезли всякие дурные мысли, от которых не избавиться, как ни отбивайся, и это сводило с ума. Слишком многое за последнее время произошло, пошатнув мое душевное равновесие, слишком много потрясений мне пришлось пропустить через себя. Вначале отчуждение, а потом и расставание с Гермионой, вернувшийся из ада Снейп, Гарри и Джинни, ждущие ребенка, дракклов Карл со своей манией и Кинг с этими непонятными интригами, Инквизиция. Кингсли я не понимал совсем. Зачем ему мог понадобиться Снейп, не имеющий веса на политической арене? Что вообще происходит в Министерстве магии в преддверии выборов? И причем здесь я?

Сон окончательно сбежал от меня, решив не тратить время на такого упрямого идиота. Я вздохнул, выбрался из-под одеяла и лег на пол, чувствуя потребность двигаться. Отжимания не помогли развеять мысли и навести в голове какой-то порядок. Я только взмок, немного устал, но по-прежнему хотел получить хотя бы часть ответов на свои многочисленные вопросы. И я знал, кто может их мне дать. Снейп! Мордред его побери! Снейп трахается с Инквизитором, Кингу что-то от него — или от Инквизиции? — надо, а я оказался по уши впутан в их непонятное тайны. Мне надо поговорить со Снейпом! Вскочив с пола, я стянул намокшую майку и посмотрел на часы. Полпервого ночи. Вряд ли подходящее время для того, чтобы напроситься в гости. Впрочем, в школе Снейп был известным полуночником, и, одеваясь, я надеялся, что время не изменило его привычек.

Когда я вошел в гостиную, Снейп сидел в кресле перед камином и читал книгу. Слава Мерлину, я сделал правильные выводы о его привычках и не вытащил его из постели. Он положил тяжеленный, древний даже на вид фолиант на журнальный столик и ехидно посмотрел на меня, явно ожидая оправданий столь позднему визиту. Под этим взглядом я немедленно смешался и почувствовал себя неуютно. Хорошо еще, что молчит, не то я обязательно сорвался бы после столь трудного вечера и наговорил бы ему кучу всяких гадостей, а он ответил бы в своей незабываемой невыносимой манере, не собираясь терпеть неуважительного отношения от бывшего ученика, и нашему относительно нормальному сотрудничеству пришел бы конец. Хотя кто его знает, возможно, это был бы лучший выход из идиотской ситуации, в которой я оказался благодаря Кингсли? Снейп совсем не та тайна, которую мне хотелось иметь от друзей и родных. Более того, он не та тайна, которую мне хотелось бы знать и хранить.

— Скажите мне, чего именно хочет Кингсли от Инквизиции? — спросил я, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. Снейп поднял правую бровь, словно спрашивая: «И из-за этого вам не спится по ночам, мистер Уизли?» — потом взял со стола заложенный карандашом блокнот, в котором большая часть листов уже была исписана или попросту отсутствовала, и принялся что-то писать. Надо бы ему купить новый блокнот, потому что конца нашему общению, судя по всему, не предвидится. Хороший такой блокнот, толстенный. Можно даже магический, с обновляемыми страницами.

Пока я думал о глупостях, Снейп написал свой ответ и положил передо мной вырванную страницу. «Гарантий, быть может? Как вы думаете, мистер Уизли, почему Темный лорд не так злобствовал, как мог бы? Его террор маггловского населения даже близко не напоминал террор середины двадцатого века, хотя Волдеморт почти сошел с ума?» Учитель навсегда остается учителем, заставляя задумываться над ответом? А ведь мне казалось, что он ненавидит учить. Я ухмыльнулся про себя, решив поиграть по его правилам. Почему бы и нет, собственно? Выгнать меня за дверь Снейп не стремился и вполне был открыт к общению, так что грех этим не воспользоваться. Тем более что не спалось нам обоим.

— Почему у нас не было нормальной истории магии, сэр? Что именно от нас пытались скрыть за этими бесконечными войнами гоблинов? Неужели Инквизицию?

Взгляд Снейпа снова стал невыносимо ехидным, и я понял, что он не удержится и все-таки пройдется по умственным качествам бывших учеников, их лени и нежеланию интересоваться другими источниками информации, помимо обязательной школьной литературы. Не удержится, или я его совсем не знаю. А то, что нам тогда было не до поисков вслепую: мы пытались решить задачки, щедро подбрасываемые нам Дамблдором, с наименьшими потерями для себя, пытались жить, любить и веселиться, как нормальные подростки, не посвящая себя только одной цели — войне с Волдемортом, — для Снейпа вряд ли является весомым аргументом.

В ожидании ответа я уставился на тлеющие угли в камине и попытался отрешиться от проблем, что удалось на удивление легко. Я вообще чувствовал себя сейчас уместным, что ли, как ни странно. Ведь это Снейп! Снейп, которого я яростно ненавидел в Хогвартсе, отчаянно желая ему провалиться вместе со своими котлами, зельями и придирками. Но с другой стороны, — передо мной сидел уже не тот Снейп, а я был не тем Роном.

«А вы вообще историей магии интересовались? Бинс всегда нес чушь, даже во время моего обучения, но что-то я не припомню, чтобы кто-то из вас возмутился и пошел в библиотеку, решив почитать настоящую историю магии, которая не ограничивается лишь войнами гоблинов. А ведь информация была в свободном доступе, ее никто не стремился упрятать подальше. Современная Инквизиция давно уже отошла от постулатов веры и фанатизма и проповедует равновесие между двумя мирами — магическим и маггловским. Второй магической, равной по масштабам разрушения первой, нам не простят. Это будет началом нашего конца, о чем прекрасно было известно Темному лорду».

Из всего этого напрашивался весьма странный вывод, который я не мог не высказать вслух, хоть он и раскрывал не до конца зажившую рану в моей душе, да и Снейп сочтет его нелепым. Но эти мысли до сих пор не давали мне покоя, хоть после войны и нашей победы прошли уже годы. Я машинально разгладил исписанный листок и спросил:

— Именно поэтому мы не дождались тогда помощи от других стран?

В темных глазах Снейпа промелькнул неприкрытый интерес, заставивший меня удивиться. Он ожидал совсем другой реакции? Скорее всего. Захотелось выпить чего-нибудь алкогольного, да покрепче, снять напряжение, вот только Снейп, насколько мне было известно из его дела, почти не пил, и падать в его глазах еще ниже не хотелось больше. Когда это для меня стало важным его уважение и то, что он может обо мне подумать? И уважает ли он меня вообще? В Хогвартсе он относился ко всем гриффиндорцам предвзято и несправедливо, и вряд ли поменял отношение после того, как после Победы его запихнули в Азкабан, невзирая на заслуги перед Великобританией. Мордредов герой войны! Я прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся, как тараканы, мысли. Почему я пришел к нему именно сегодня? Ведь все вопросы вполне могли подождать и до завтра — все равно мне от Снейпа пока никуда не деться.

«Интересные у вас соображения, Рональд. Но вы правы — нашей с вами родине предоставили самой разбираться со своим монстром, изолировав нас от всего остального мира. Никому не нужен был очередной международный конфликт, когда еще живы воспоминания о Первой Магической войне. Во имя существования остального магического мира нами готовы были пожертвовать, как гангренозной конечностью. Отчасти мы заслужили подобное отношение своим снобизмом и нежеланием признавать ошибки».

Рональд? Он назвал меня Рональдом? Это почему-то волновало. Нелепость! Я встал из кресла, прошелся по комнате и остановился у темного провала окна. На улице не горело ни одного фонаря, а небо было плотно затянуто тяжелыми тучами и плевалось дождем. Почему-то его слова оказалось очень тяжело принять. С одной стороны Снейп написал правду открыто и честно, как он ее видит, а правду я заслужил, как и все мое поколение, слышавшее слишком много лжи и недомолвок. Но с другой стороны — слишком уж болезненной вышла эта его правда, горькой, как хина.

— Что было бы, если бы победил Волдеморт? — спросил я, усаживаясь в кресло и отвергая саму вероятность чего-то подобного. Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Я настолько предсказуем?

«Лича не потерпели бы во главе магического государства. Тем более, сумасшедшего лича. Полная изоляция и противостояние с остальным миром уничтожили бы магическую Великобританию полностью. Поттер совершил для нас чудо, подарив право на существование».

— Вы признаете заслуги Гарри? — не удержался я. Снейп усмехнулся.

«До тех пор, пока Поттер не лезет в мою жизнь, я вполне готов признавать его героем. И не говорите мне ничего о предвзятости и несправедливости — мы все по-своему предвзяты, а справедливость вообще товар штучный. У вас проблемы? Иначе вряд ли вы появились бы в моем доме ночью».

Я вздохнул, усилием воли подавив желание прогуляться снова по комнате. Говорить о расставании с Гермионой не хотелось — слишком свежа была рана, нанесенная моему самолюбию и вере в будущее, — но он был прав: если бы не проблемы, фига с два я притащился бы сюда сейчас. Подождал бы до утра, а уже утром или после работы аппарировал бы к нему, чтобы поговорить об Инквизиции и о Волдеморте. Не о Гермионе — Снейп совсем не подходит на роль утешителя, чтобы продолжать вываливать на него свои проблемы, и если мне настолько душно было у счастливых Гарри и Джинни, то я вполне мог бы податься в Нору, а не выдумывать непонятно что. Дома, где всегда найдется место для всех Уизли, меня бы поддержали, посочувствовали и вправили мозги на место, но вместо Норы я отчего-то выбрал дом своего самого нелюбимого преподавателя. Чудный выбор. Я настолько боюсь раскиснуть от жалости к самому себе, что готов аппарировать куда угодно, только не под крылышко к матери?

— Гермиону назначили послом Великобритании в Италии. На год.

«И вы поссорились», — написал очевидное Снейп. Я отрицательно покачал головой и поправил его:

— Расстались.

«Вы ждете сочувствия?» И все-таки у Снейпа очень выразительная мимика, когда он этого хочет. Только он одной приподнятой бровью и чуть прищуренными глазами способен выразить целую гамму эмоций от скепсиса до насмешки. Я хохотнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Какого, к лешему, сочувствия можно ждать от человека, который никогда не опускался до жалости к самому себе?

— Упаси Мерлин! Если бы я хотел сочувствия и жалости — вряд ли пришел бы за этими чувствами к вам. Я могу остаться до утра?

Снейп пожал плечами. «Оставайтесь, Рональд, но развлекать я вас не собираюсь, прошу учесть. Могу предложить книгу по новой магической истории, если эта тема вас заинтересовала»

— Предлагайте. Увлекательное чтение сегодняшней ночью — это то, что мне необходимо, — согласился я, окончательно решив завтра же купить ему блокнот в магической книжной лавке. Можно еще и прытко пишущее перо присмотреть, тем более что вроде как появились разновидности, которые можно настроить на мыслеволны. Во всяком случае, мне о такой новинке Джордж рассказывал, а Снейпу она пришлась бы кстати.

«В самом деле?» — фыркнул он. Я кивнул.

— Да. И спасибо вам за все, мистер Снейп.

Он поднял руку, заставив меня умолкнуть, а потом протянул листок с одним-единственным словом: «Северус». Я непонимающе уставился на него, не зная, как реагировать. Он предложил мне перейти на «ты» и называть друг друга по имени? Что с ним вообще творится? Зачем ему от «мистера Снейпа» и «мистера Уизли» переходить к «Рональду» и «Северусу»? И я тоже хорош — аппарировал сюда ночью, сбежав из дома лучшего друга и родной сестры. Я сглотнул, надеясь, что это мне только снится, и прохрипел:

— Северус.

Дернув углом губ, он встал с кресла, подошел к книжному шкафу и вернулся обратно с тяжелой на вид, но новой книгой в кожаной обложке, на которой золотой вязью было написано «Новая история магической Великобритании». Сам я вряд ли обратил бы внимание на такой внушительный кирпич, выбрав для чтения что-нибудь попроще и полегче, но сейчас пришлось довериться Снейпу. Я принял книгу и благодарно кивнул, надеясь если не найти некоторые ответы на свои вопросы, то хотя бы провести время до утра с пользой.


	7. Chapter 7

Просыпаться после ночевки в кресле оказалось тем еще удовольствием: спина и шея одеревенели от неудобного положения, голова противно ныла, а тело ощущалось неудобным и чужим, что ли. Я потянулся, разгоняя кровь по задубевшим мышцам, и не сдержал мучительного стона. Перед глазами то появлялись, то исчезали смутные, образы: странные люди в длинных мантиях с капюшонами, взмывающие в небо драконы, костры и пожары, автоматные очереди, взрывы, лучи проклятий, братские могилы… Что же вчера было-то? Я продрал глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что сижу в знакомой комнате перед погасшим камином. Снейп! Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне обрушились лавиной, голова взорвалась болью, а мне позорно захотелось сбежать отсюда подальше, чтобы не встречаться с бывшим учителем. Гарри же меня сожрет за этот бессовестный побег из его дома без предупреждения, и будет совершенно прав. Я хотя бы мог оставить записку и объясниться с другом, успокоить его. Вот идиот! Болван рыжий! О реакции родных людей на мою очередную глупость надо было подумать заранее, а не поступать так, как захотелось левой пятке! Какого хрена огородного я вчера решил остаться и заночевать в кресле вместо того, чтобы вернуться на Гриммо после разговора со Снейпом?! И где он, кстати?

Ноздри защекотал бодрящий аромат свежесваренного кофе, послышались легкие тихие шаги, и в мою дурную голову снова полезли нелепые мысли о танцах и Снейпе, как в тот первый день, когда я спустя годы увидел его снова. Кое-как вытащив свою тушку из кресла, я обернулся и увидел возмутительно бодрого и свежего Снейпа, прислонившегося плечом к дверному косяку и пьющего кофе, чуть запрокидывая голову назад. Белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, синий в ромбик шейный платок, выглаженные брюки с идеальными острыми стрелками и насмешливая улыбка в темных глазах. Драккл бы его подрал! Даже думать не хотелось, как я выгляжу сам, с мутными со сна глазами, беспорядком на голове и требующим движения, закостеневшим телом. Сейчас бы принять контрастный душ, выпить кофе и чего-нибудь пожрать. Но сначала — неплохо отлить.

— Мне надо привести себя в порядок. Вы откроете камин? — хрипло спросил я, растирая ладонями лицо.

Снейп выразительно фыркнул и подошел к столу, на котором лежали блокнот и карандаш. Только тут меня настигло понимание, о чем именно я попросил находящегося под контролем Министерства сквиба. Камин! Дементор меня поцелуй! Стыдно-то как! Сначала думать, потом говорить — несомненно, замечательный навык, которым я в полной мере так и не овладел! Покраснев от стыда как вареный рак, я смотрел, как Снейп что-то пишет в своем блокноте, отвечая на мой вопрос, и старался задавить в себе желание попросить у него прощения за проявленную бестактность.

«Мой камин не подключен к сети. Может, вас устроит мой санузел? Я даже зубную щетку вам дам. Неиспользованную», — ехидно просветил он меня. С моих плеч свалился груз вины за собственную тупость, и я как можно невиннее поинтересовался:

— А кофе нальете?

Снейп усмехнулся наглости и пожал плечами. Я решил истолковать это как «может быть» и подошел к нему, согласный на его санузел и зубную щетку. Неиспользованную. Язва он все-таки.

Поплескав в лицо холодной водой, я замер, озаренный внезапной мыслью о флирте со Снейпом, и пораженно уставился в зеркало, пытаясь понять, как такое вообще оказалось возможным. К дементору всех! Как? Я никогда не заглядывался на парней и уж тем более на худых носатых мужиков намного старше меня самого, с которыми связана куча неприятных воспоминаний и которые являются моим заданием! Нет, я, конечно, знал за собой слабость к умным людям, намного умнее меня самого, но одно дело Гермиона, ради которой хотелось расти над собой и добиваться чего-то в жизни, и уж совсем другое — Снейп! Снейп, оказавшийся вполне терпимым собеседником, когда молчал. Снейп, трахающийся с мужиками и не видящий в этом ничего ненормального. Моя гребаная тайна от Гарри. Я сунул голову под холодную воду, чтобы привести скачущие блохами мысли в относительный порядок, вытерся выданным мне Снейпом вместе с зубной щеткой полотенцем, несколько мгновений полюбовался кислым отражением и показал ему язык. Думать о собственной глупости не хотелось. Вообще ни о чем думать не хотелось — хотелось отпустить ситуацию и притвориться ничего не понимающим идиотом.

На кухне меня ждали кофе и овсянка. Снейп сидел на табурете и читал какую-то скучного вида книгу, делая на полях пометки карандашом. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, он посмотрел на меня и вопросительно выгнул бровь. Я отчего-то вдруг смутился, сглотнул и прочистил горло, чувствуя себя чудно. Нельзя сказать, что неуместным, но в то же время сказать, что я здесь свой, тоже не получается. Так, серединка на половинку.

— Доброе утро, мистер… — Снейп протестующе поднял руку, и я вспомнил о его странном предложении перейти на «ты». Зачем это ему? Я кивнул, сдаваясь. — Северус. Я сегодня, наверное, не приду.

Он достал блокнот из кармана брюк, положил его на стол, и начал что-то писать. Я прошел, сел на свободный табурет и, наслаждаясь, сделал глоток просто божественного кофе, когда Снейп протянул мне листок. «Неужели доверяете?» Язва! Но тонизирует-то как! Нет, я не мог сказать, что доверяю ему в полной мере, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь случится. Если только совсем в маразм не впаду или еще в какое-нибудь помешательство. А так за один день моего отсутствия он вряд ли приведет Великобританию к краху: ему Инквизиция не позволит.

— Я хочу встретиться и поговорить с Гермионой. Скажите мне, что ее не отсылают из Англии, чтобы она не путалась под ногами, мешая чьим-то планам, что я все это себе напридумывал.

«Хотите обмануться, Рональд?» — был его ответ. Ожидаемо, драккл забодай, но принять это легче не становилось. Я взглянул в темные серьезные глаза и согласно кивнул. Обмануться хотелось до жути, о чем я ему и сказал:

— Да, хочу. Будто вы никогда не цеплялись за иллюзии.

Снейп улыбнулся понимающе и горько, отчего я почти почувствовал себя козлом. У каждого из нас свои скелеты в шкафу, которые лучше никогда не доставать. Тогда можно притвориться, что мы непогрешимые герои, ни разу не налажавшие в жизни, и уверенно идти вперед. Я должен Снейпу нескончаемый блокнот и прытко пишущее перо, что становится уже необходимостью. «Не думаю, что вам нужен самообман. Ешьте, а потом свалите уже на свою работу». Грубо и совсем не в духе Снейпа. Но с другой стороны, откуда мне знать, что именно в его духе? Я положил второй листок к первому и отвернулся к окну, чувствуя, что, вопреки написанному, Снейп на меня не сердится. За окном шел снег, скрадывая унылую серость города. Сомнительно, конечно, что праздничный белый наряд продержится в Лондоне больше двух-трех часов, не сменившись ближе к обеду привычной слякотью, но на душе все равно немного посветлело. Совсем немного. Подавив вздох, я отправил в рот ложку с овсянкой, проглотил, а потом все-таки не утерпел и спросил:

— Кингсли позволят стать министром? — Снейп саркастически фыркнул, выразительно подняв бровь. Я преувеличиваю вмешательство Инквизиции в жизнь магов? Тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю! — Но почему в таком случае Гермиону надо убрать из страны? Она умна и заботится о нашем будущем и благе для магического мира. Ее время придет?

Он ответит, надо просто подождать. Я вздохнул и принялся помешивать овсянку в тарелке, ожидая ответа и запрещая себе сожалеть об упущенных возможностях нормально поговорить с Гермионой. Она всегда была блестящей, не парой мне по мнению многих. Овсянки в тарелке меньше не становилось, как ее ни складывай и ни размазывай, Снейп писал что-то в блокноте, а я украдкой наблюдал за ним с возрастающим интересом.

«Сомнительно. Да, мисс Грейнджер умна и начитана, но она часто не видит дальше собственного носа. Магическому миру не нужны идеи равенства и свобод для всех, ибо они вредны и разрушительны. О мире магии нельзя судить категориями магглов: здесь многое взаимосвязано, и если вынуть несколько кирпичиков из стены нашего мироздания, пусть даже с самыми лучшими намерениями, стена может рухнуть. Яркий пример — домовики. Они порождения магии дома, в котором проживали поколения магов, и не смогут жить без подпитки родной магией, к которой привязаны рождением. Освободить их — значит убить. Информацию об этом тоже можно найти в свободном доступе, но скажите мне честно, Рональд, разве мисс Грейнджер проводила исследование о возможных последствиях перед тем, как создать свое общество свободы для домовых эльфов?»

Кингсли? Или кто-то еще? Странное дело, но едва я узнал, что Гермионе не суждено стать министром, если только не рухнет мироздание, как стало легче дышать. В чем-то Снейп был прав — она максималистка, но за деревьями часто не видит леса. Хотя в последние годы она училась видеть картину целиком, а не только важные мелочи.

— А Кингсли? Он станет министром? Как вы думаете?

Снейп недовольно скривился от моей настойчивости и нежелания понимать намеки — он никогда не любил повторяться, ненавидел глупые вопросы и был, честно говоря, поистине кошмарным преподавателем. Другое дело, что когда я учился в Хогвартсе, любой вопрос от представителя факультета Гриффиндор казался ему глупым, а сейчас мы сравняли наше положение и он более настроен на разговор.

«Я похож на Сивиллу Трелони? Гадание — совсем не мой профиль»

Я фыркнул, посмотрел на его сплетенные длинные пальцы, на книгу, лежащую на столе обложкой вверх, на остывшую уже кашу, которую мне лучше бы доесть, потому что другой еды до обеда не предвидится — в Аврорате вряд ли найдется время сбегать на перекус в столовую — и вздохнул.

— Извините. Для полного попадания в образ профессора Трелони вам не хватает очков, шалей и вездесущего духа хереса.

Кажется, после такого неуважительного отзыва о преподавателе нашему странному, но от этого не менее приятному товариществу придет конец. Жаль, что я не сумел вовремя остановиться и удержать язык за зубами. У Снейпа не менее болезненная гордость, чем у меня самого, и он вряд ли спустит мне это высказывание. Терзаемый сожалениями, я принялся уплетать ненавистную кашу, чтобы не брякнуть что-нибудь еще столь же глупое, когда относительную тишину кухни расколол странный звук, похожий на хриплое карканье простуженной вороны. Снейп смеялся. Я, не веря собственным глазам, вытаращился на него. Никто из нас никогда не видел Снейпа смеющимся. Не злобно ухмыляющимся, а именно смеющимся и улыбающимся, как нормальный человек, которым он, как я выяснил за последние дни, он и был.

Отсмеявшись, он написал что-то в своем блокноте, протянул его мне и отошел к окну. Я сделал глоток кофе, посмотрел на идеально прямую спину Снейпа и прочитал: «Сивилла была экстравагантной, глупой и несчастной. Почти шарлатанкой. Как вы считаете, велика вероятность, что мисс Грейнджер прислушается к вашему предупреждению и перестанет лезть в политику?»

Я потер лицо. Вероятность была нулевая: Гермиона всегда делала только то, что хотелось ее самой: она сама принимала решения и готова бы нести ответственность за их последствия. Мое предупреждение и просьбу остаться на родине она наверняка будет рассматривать через призму нашего расставания и не примет всерьез.

— Не знаю… м-м-м… Северус. Гермиона назвала свое назначение послом в Италию важным опытом для дальнейшей карьеры, — проговорил я, крутя в руках опустевшую чашку. Можно перевернуть на блюдце и попробовать погадать на кофейной гуще, прочитать свою судьбу, как на уроках Трелони. Глупо. Я усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Я дурак, мечтающий о семье и выбравший для этого не того человека.

Снейп вернулся, сев за стол с невыносимой грацией и вернул себе блокнот. «Не того, Рональд? Вас вряд ли устроит глупышка, заглядывающая вам в рот и готовая ради вас на все. Вас заводит ум, независимость и недостижимость вашего партнера для других, или я совсем ничего не понимаю в людях. С мисс Грейнджер могло быть сложно, но никогда не было скучно. Не так ли?» Чертов Снейп! Он прав, прав абсолютно во всем. Да, с Гермионой было почти всегда сложно, но это держало меня в тонусе, заставляло преодолевать препятствия, пытаться расти над собой и не предаваться лени. Мне никогда не хотелось уйти от нее, чтобы найти более простую и понятную девушку, хотя шансы имелись — флер романтичного героя, чтоб его, перенесся с Гарри на многих участников Последней битвы. Да, мы с Гермионой в последнее время часто ссорились, но всегда мирились. Пока не расстались совсем.

— И что же мне делать?

«Отправляйтесь на работу. Не стоит опаздывать, Рональд. У меня сегодня во время обеденного перерыва встреча с Люциусом».

Старший Малфой и Снейп. Сразу вспомнились школьные сплетни о том, что они любовники, и мне стало неуютно. Дементор бы их поцеловал! Какого хрена? Мало ему Инквизитора, что ли?

— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — спросил я, поставив на стол чашку. Он посверлил меня долгим нечитаемым взглядом и написал: «Может быть, чтобы вы передали Шеклболту?» Снова игра? Которая не заканчивалась.

— Он против ваших встреч с Малфоем-старшим?

«Вряд ли вас это касается, Рональд», — написал этот гад, встал из-за стола и вышел, оставив меня в замешательстве. Что это было? Срыв? Я вздохнул, бросил очищающее на посуду и пошел к выходу. Снейп на этот раз провожать меня не стал. Ну и драккл с ним!


	8. Chapter 8

— Рон, где ты был? — напустился на меня Гарри, поймав в холле Аврората.

На нас с любопытством оборачивались, но вмешиваться никто не собирался. Поговорить нам действительно нужно. Я должен извиниться перед ним, потому что вчера поступил по отношению к другу и сестре фигово, уйдя после расставания с Гермионой и даже не оставив записки. Другое дело, что объясняться с Гарри прямо посреди холла на глазах у кучи народа в мои планы точно не входило, так что, подхватив друга под руку, я потянул его в сторону раздевалок. Народу здесь было поменьше, но все равно раздражающе много — для выяснения отношений даже пара свидетелей окажется лишней. Выбирать, однако, не приходилось.

— Гарри…

Что говорить ему, я не знал. Снейпа приплетать нельзя, да и вряд ли сообщение, что я ушел ночью к самому нелюбимому преподавателю, чтобы найти некое успокоение и ответы на вопросы, Гарри воспримет нормально. Вначале он мне врежет, наорет за ложь, а потом мы поссоримся — и хорошо, если не окончательно и бесповоротно. Нет, как ни крути, а с этой тайной надо что-то делать и как можно скорее, потому терять друга я не хотел.

— Ты где был, Рон? Мы с Джинни волновались, когда проснулись и обнаружили, что тебя нет. А ей волноваться совсем нельзя Почему ты ушел, ничего не сказав? Мог бы хоть записку оставить.

— Прости. Я… Мне надо было о многом подумать, — покаялся я, зная, что эту версию моего ночного побега Гарри примет относительно лояльно. Разыгрывать карту нашего с Гермионой расставания не хотелось, но вряд ли он поймет и примет, если я скажу, что сбежал от сочувствия и жалости. А еще от ощущения уюта и счастья, которыми они с Джин буквально светятся. Какая ирония — сбежать из дома лучшего друга, чтобы уснуть в кресле Снейпа!

— Друг, я…

Мне только его вины не хватало! И без того тошно, чтобы я мог вынести его стремление к тотальной справедливости и абсолютному счастью для всех. Вот так и рождаются диктаторы, стремящиеся осчастливить свой народ насильно и вопреки всему — хорошо, что Гарри в политике не заинтересован, в отличие от Гермионы.

— Давай не будем об этом, ладно? — оборвал я его, удивляясь сам себе. Странные мысли! Кажется, вчерашнее чтение на ночь истории серьезно повредило что-то в моих мозгах. Гарри совсем не походил на диктатора. Никогда. — Не сейчас. Нас ждет работа и великие дела.

Смерив меня подозрительным взглядом, он кивнул, принялся переодеваться в рабочую одежду, решив отложить разговор на более удобное для нас обоих время. Я облегченно улыбнулся и принялся раздеваться. Совсем расслабиться и настроиться на еще один рабочий день у меня не вышло — в раздевалку пожаловал собранный, хмурый Кинг, при виде которого мы с Гарри напряженно переглянулись.

— Поттер, Уизли, за мной.

Что-то случилось. Но с кем? Внутренности завязало в тугой болезненный узел от плохого предчувствия. Я закрыл только что открытый шкафчик, застегнул рубашку и пошел к начальству, надеясь про себя, что Кингсли позвал нас не из-за Снейпа. И не из-за Карла, о существовании которого я бы с огромной радостью забыл. Ублюдок Мордредов! Мозги на Гарри переклинило, поиграть ему захотелось! Карла хотелось убить особо извращенным способом, хотя я ничего не имел против геев и вполне мирно общался с одним из них. Перед глазами снова замелькали картинки преступно открытого, явно наслаждающегося сексом, разрумянившегося Снейпа, хрипло стонущего и подающегося навстречу своему трахателю. А еще это странное заигрывание с ним сегодня утром… О чем я вообще думал?! К дракклам все! Мне необходимо напиться, чтобы развидеть эту сторону личной жизни Северуса Снейпа. Тем более, что у меня даже есть достойный повод: от меня ушла любимая девушка. Только напиваться в компании Гарри мне нельзя — Джинни и Снейп. Снова он, черт бы его побрал! Кингсли… Нет, Кингсли не дурак и так себя подставлять не станет, а значит, разговор пойдет не о Снейпе и не о Карле, дело которого целиком и полностью взял на себя Гарри. Тут что-то другое, важное для нас с Гарри обоих. Семья? Гермиона? В общем, когда мы вошли в кабинет Кингсли, я успел себя основательно накрутить и завестись, не ожидая от предстоящего разговора ничего хорошего.

— Садитесь.

И почему мне кажется, что Кингсли тянет время, словно ища правильные слова? Слова, которые обычно ему всегда давались легко. Это напрягало, но прежде, чем я успел сорваться и натворить глупостей, не выдержав напряжения, Гарри требовательно проговорил:

— Кинг, мы слушаем.

— Вчера вечером на Гермиону было совершено покушение. Младший Малфой пришел к вам в дом и наложил на нее неизвестное проклятие.

Малфой. Я подался вперед и спросил о самом важном, старательно держа себя в руках. Если я сейчас сорвусь — лучше точно никому не станет.

— Гермиона жива?

Снейп сегодня должен встретиться со старшим Малфоем… Что-то не сходилось, но что именно, поймать не удавалось, мысли путались и возвращались к Гермионе. Сейчас она — самое важное.

— Жива. Колдомедики борются за ее жизнь, делая все возможное. Но они не делают никаких прогнозов и не дают гарантий. Где ты был вчера, Рон?

Вопрос дня, бля! Где же я был? Хотелось закатить жуткий скандал с претензиями и обвинениями, вот только чует моя душа, здесь что-то нечисто. Малфой — трус. Он точно не стал бы так открыто рисковать до конца не очищенной репутацией семьи и проклинать героиню войны, просто явившись к ней домой. К тому же его срыв никогда не выглядел так прямолинейно, как мой или Гарри. Так что же там произошло, в самом деле? Кто кого подставил, и за что пострадала моя теперь уже бывшая девушка?

— Рядом с Мионой меня сегодня не было, — вздохнул я, вставая со стула. — Жаль, что не было. Я к ней.

— Рон! — возмутился Кингсли, но его окрик не произвел на меня должного впечатления.

Остаться я не мог. Я должен быть там, рядом с Гермионой, должен попытаться понять, что произошло и как я могу помочь. Гарри тревожно смотрел на меня, словно боясь, что я сорвусь и совершу что-нибудь непоправимое, боясь за меня, и я не мог его за это винить. Я и сам не знал чего можно от себя ожидать.

— Кинг, я к Гермионе. Скажи, что меня к ней пустят.

Как бы я хотел не сомневаться в боевых товарищах, с которыми прошел войну с Темным Лордом! Увы, но с некоторых пор я не мог сказать, что полностью доверяю Кингсли Шеклболту. Полностью я доверял теперь только своей семье и двум самым близким друзьям, одна из которых сейчас лежит в госпитале святого Мунго, проклятая не пойми чем. Когда именно любой политик перестает быть просто человеком и частично превращается в дракона из сказки? Когда он только задумывается о политической карьере, или все же позже? И откуда такие мысли? Я сам себя не понимал сейчас. С чего это на всякие отвлеченные темы задумался? Обычно я в таких случаях рвался вперед, все существо требовало действий, расследования, бега. Пусть даже по кругу. В такие моменты я никогда не мог усидеть на месте, и изводил этим родных и друзей. Что же со мной происходит? Неважно. Сейчас многое неважно. Важно только тщательно скрываемое сомнение в темных глаза Кингсли. Я сжал кулаки, потом-разжал и сцепил руки за спиной, запрещая себе кидаться на начальника.

— Вас к ней пустят. Обоих. Разумеется, если состояние Гермионы удалось стабилизировать. Рон…

— Я держу себя в руках, Кингсли. Мне надо быть в Мунго, — заявил я, потом взглянул на вставшего со стула хмурого Гарри и поправился. — Нам надо быть в Мунго. Рядом с ней. Понимаешь?

Кингсли кивнул, со странной настороженностью глядя на Гарри. Что вообще происходит? Мне снова показалось: я упустил что-то очень важное, что-то произошло между Гарри и Кингсли за то время, пока меня не было в Аврорате. Карл? Скорее всего это, что-то было связано с Карлом, но вряд ли только с ним одним. Хотелось понять, расставить уже все точки над е, но у меня была своя тайна от друга, с которой надо что-то делать, и не было времени разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Сейчас самое важное — Гермиона. Я подошел к Гарри, подхватил его под руку и направился к выходу, увлекая друга за собой. Выйти мы не успели — в дверях Гарри обернулся.

— Кинг, а ты уверен, что Гермиону проклял именно Драко? Он же трус и далеко не идиот, он нашел бы способ уничтожить неприступную крепость, не участвуя в этом сам. Я забираю это дело себе.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, Гарри, но это невозможно. Ты сам знаешь, что родственников и друзей отстраняют от расследований. Твой интерес может только навредить делу.

Навредить? Я сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не сорваться, и буквально кожей почувствовал, как заледенел Гарри. От него исходили волны бешенства и силы, и в такие моменты он пугал даже меня.

— Я забираю это дело, Кинг, — отрезал Гарри, отчетливо скрипнув зубами. — Плевать мне на все правила, когда пострадала Гермиона. Я найду этого козла и подвешу за яйца на самом высоком дубу, и ты мне в этом не станешь мешать. Больше никаких Карлов, Кинг. Рон?

— Я с тобой, Гарри. Всегда. Но вначале Гермиона. А потом начни с Хорька, этого ублюдочного труса. Я ему потом рожу начищу. В любом случае.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся моим словам, приходя в норму, и я облегченно выдохнул про себя. У всех нас есть свои пунктики, но к такому жуткому другу невозможно привыкнуть, сколько бы лет ни прошло.

— Даже если он окажется невиновен?

— В любом случае, — повторил я. — За трусость тоже надо платить.

— Поддерживаю. И даже вмешиваться не стану, когда ты его будешь бить.

Гарри толкнул дверь и вышел из кабинета, не оборачиваясь. Я последовал за ним. Проблему со Снейпом надо решать, и как можно скорее, но позже — сейчас главное Гермиона.

***

Гермиона лежала на белых больничных простынях, теряясь в них. Сейчас не было видно ее стального, несгибаемого характера, силы воли и блестящего ума — просто бледная, хрупкая, маленькая девочка, которую хотелось защитить от жестокости и несправедливости нашего мира. Девочка, не заслужившая того, что с ней случилось. Я сглотнул, выдохнул, пытаясь взять эмоции под некое подобие контроля и чувствуя рядом с собой бурлящую ярость Гарри, потом подошел к кровати и бухнулся на колени, прижавшись лбом к тонкой руке. Я был разбит, до последнего не верилось, что такое возможно с ней.

— Я должен был быть рядом с ней. Должен.

— Нет, Рон, не должен, — глухо проговорил подошедший Гарри. Он крепко, до синяков, сжал мое плечо, поддерживая и не давая окончательно раскиснуть. — Вы расстались вчера, и это было ее решением. Не вини себя, друг. Мы обязательно найдем этого мерзавца и…

— И оторвем ему яйца, — хмыкнул я. — Да, Гарри, обязательно. Он или она поплатятся за все. Побудь с ней, хорошо?

— Рон?

В голосе друга я отчетливо услышал тревогу и покачал головой.

— Час. Мне надо выплеснуться, если я не хочу навредить ей больше. Час, Гарри, а потом я приду и останусь здесь.

— Хорошо. Иди. И возвращайся.

Встав с колен, я вышел из палаты и побежал. Ощущение, что я бегу по замкнутому кругу не оставляло, жутко раздражая. К дементорам все! С этой гребаной жизнью надо что-то делать.


	9. Chapter 9

Вечером, ближе к ночи, в палату Гермионы пришел Перси. Я тогда уже весь извелся и готов был лезть на стены от бездействия и невозможности что-то изменить и хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, но увидеть здесь именно его никак не ожидал. Почему-то думалось, что придет Гарри, расскажет, что ему удалось нарыть за день и как прошла встреча с Малфоями, может быть, попытается успокоить меня, скажет, что все обязательно будет хорошо, и останется на пару-тройку часов, давая мне возможность передышки. Я сраный эгоист и от этого никуда не деться. Но вместо Гарри пришел Перси, никогда никого не поддерживающий в горе, а значит, раскисать при нем глупо.

— Перси? Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился я. Он хмыкнул, оглядываясь вокруг, транфигурировал еще один стул из пустой папки, которую достал из портфеля, и присел рядом со мной.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Рон. Как она?

— Никак, — хмуро буркнул я, отпуская руку Гермионы, которую держал в своей в поиске некоего мифического спокойствия, но то, однако, обходило меня стороной. Повернувшись к брату, внимательно и спокойно изучающему меня, я с силой потер лоб. — Знаешь, может быть, так и выглядит та самая стабильность, о которой я сегодня столько наслушался, но мне от нее жутко. И все-таки, почему пришел ты, а не Гарри? Что-то случилось?

Он пожал плечами.

— Что-то всегда случается. Гарри сейчас лучше побыть рядом с Джинни, та перенервничала сегодня. С ней уже все в полном порядке, не стоит волноваться, Рон.

— А-а-а, — протянул на выдохе я, чувствуя, как с плеч будто гора свалилась. За сестренку и будущего племянника я испугался довольно сильно: не хотелось, чтобы в нашу семью снова пришло горе. Хватит с нас и Фреда. И Гермионы. Но у нее есть надежда на выздоровление, и за эту надежду я буду цепляться до последнего, запретив себе думать о плохом.

— Рон.

Я поднял голову и посмотрел в голубые глаза Перси, пусть и не понимая, что именно он хочет мне сказать со столь серьезным выражением лица, но заранее готовясь к тому, что его слова мне не понравятся. Он давно работал в Министерстве, имел дело со многими власть имущими и знал эту кухню лучше многих. Как секретарь Министра, он имел дело с тысячами секретных документов, а значит, точно должен знать ситуацию с грядущими выборами досконально. Я выдохнул, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки и успокоиться, и снова у меня ничего не вышло.

— Да, Перси, я тебя слушаю.

За окном шел снег, скрадывая реальность. Приближалось Рождество. Время праздника и праздничных хлопот. Какой к демонам праздник, когда Гермиона неподвижно лежит в госпитале, не реагируя ни на что, а у меня на сердце воюют голодные и злобные оборотни? Невозможно!

— Ты знаешь, что Визенгамот полностью снял со Снейпа обвинения в сотрудничестве с Волдемортом, варке запрещенных зелий по приказу того и нелегальном применении легилименции?

К чему именно такая постановка вопроса? Я нервно сглотнул, взъерошил волосы и отошел к окну, уставившись на идущий снег. Обман. Снова обман и политика. Снейп не должен был провести в Азкабане ни дня, но по прихоти какого-то идиота отсидеть ему пришлось, даже несмотря на оправдательный приговор. Мордредовы бюрократы!

— Перси…

Брат встал из кресла, подошел и встал у окна рядом.

— Да, Рон?

— Он настолько неудобен?

Тонкие губы Перси тронула чуть заметная улыбка, напомнившая мне о Снейпе. Снова чертов Снейп! Когда я перестал относиться к нему предвзято, чему немало поспособствовала его немота, то понял — он мне нравится и совсем не хочется, чтобы его снова посадили в Азкабан. Молчание ему идет, как бы жестоко и эгоистично это ни звучало. Вряд ли я смог бы вынести общение с тем, школьным Снейпом и не проклясть его на месте.

— Благодаря стараниям Гарри его признали героем, брат. Визенгамот не меняет своих решений и не имеет права судить за те преступления, по которым уже вынесен оправдательный приговор. Заключение Снейпа в Азкабан на фоне этих реалий — преступление, что вполне можно использовать во благо магическому обществу.

Начинала вырисовываться очень интересная картина. Перси имеет зуб против Кингсли? Потому что, как я успел узнать, подняв дело, заключение Снейпа в Азкабан проходило через многие руки и Кинг был в числе заинтересованных. Забавно! Вначале заключение, потом надсмотрщик. Попытка сломить? Инквизиция? Любовник Снейпа явно не последний чин, но вряд ли он имеет на Инквизитора хоть сколько-нибудь серьезное влияние, а значит, цель не оправдывает средства, каким бы изворотливым гадом Снейп ни был. Правда, это не объясняет заинтересованности Перси и его желания отодвинуть Кингсли от власти. Если только Перси не состоит в драккловой Инквизиции. О, он вполне мог отчебучить что-то подобное! Тем более, что наша семья уже сотрудничала с Инквизицией в средние века, за что и заслужила среди магов клеймо Предателей крови. Неужели Перси решился на это?

— Чем тебя не устраивает Шеклболт в министерском кресле? — спросил я, устало потирая лоб. Перси нахмурился.

— Тем же, чем и твоя бывшая девушка, полагаю. Неуместностью. Он уже пытается взять под контроль небезызвестную тебе организацию, которая в любом случае должна остаться независимой. Магическому миру попытки контролировать мир маггловский никогда не приносили ничего хорошего, вспомним хотя бы кровавую охоту на ведьм. Об этом не говорят, но в средние века действительно сгорели тысячи магов и куда больше сквибов, не умеющих контролировать свою магическую искру, и все лишь из-за того, что некий маг вообразил себя всемогущим.

— Уизли сотрудничали с Инквизицией.

— Уизли способствовали заключению мира между религиозными фанатиками и магами, Рон, — отрезал Перси, колюче глядя на меня. — Не без жертв, но где ты видел бескровную войну? Впрочем, некоторые из магов нам так и не простили «предательства». До сих пор.

К такому я оказался не готов. Совсем. Я обернулся, посмотрел на Гермиону, проклял мысленно политику и политиков, и снова уставился на идущий снег. Мысли крутились вокруг Гермионы, политики, Инквизиции и Снейпа.

— Снейп пешка?

— Если тебе угодно мыслить шахматными терминами. Пешкой жертвуют. Рон, тебе надо рассказать Гарри о том, что Снейп жив, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Пока это не сделал кто-то другой, выставив тебя в неприглядном свете. Твои сомнения выглядят глупо — Гарри любит Джинни, он сам ее выбрал, и сейчас они ждут ребенка. Оправдать Снейпа было для него делом чести, искуплением вины за неверие и нежелание замечать в профессоре хоть что-то человеческое. Не приписывай Гарри свои грехи. Это глупо.

Я глухо рассмеялся словам Перси, чувствуя себя идиотом. Свои грехи… Дракклов Снейп! Да, меня привлекал ум, и я никогда не стремился облегчить себе жизнь, найдя более подходящую девушку, ради которой можно было не напрягаться; да, в последние дни Снейп слишком часто появлялся в моих мыслях, я даже немного восхищался им — когда он молчал, это было несложно — и жалел, но грехи! Это абсурд. Я никогда не засматривался на парней, не воображал их в своей постели. Никогда? Тогда почему воспоминание о Снейпе и его любовнике буквально преследует меня? Какого хрена Снейпу надо было оказаться геем?!

— Что с Карлом?

— Я буду настаивать на признании его виновным и соответствующим наказании, ибо мягкий приговор и всего лишь пожизненное отстранение от государственной службы меня не удовлетворяет. Никому не позволено пытаться уничтожить родных мне людей. Не знаю, о чем думал Кингсли, когда назначил вашим старшим группы влюбленного в Гарри, больного на всю голову идиота, но это только его проблемы.

Я усмехнулся, думая, что от разговора с братом схожу с ума. Мы с ним никогда еще так открыто и предельно откровенно не разговаривали. Это же Перси! Зануда и задрот, амбициозный, бездушный карьерист, не признающий своих ошибок. С ним всегда было сложно — он был чужим, чуждым мировоззрению остальных Уизли, не таким, как мы все.

— А Гермиона. что с ней будет?

— Она умна, умеет отстаивать собственные интересы и убеждения и будет вполне органична на месте посла, секретаря, помощника, но министерского кресла ей не видать. Не в этой жизни. Наш мир нуждается в передышке, а не в новых потрясениях и возможной революции. Гермиона отступится и смирится, если не захочет умереть раньше времени, что будет, безусловно, огромной потерей для всех нас.

Безумно хотелось развернуться и уйти из палаты, сбежать от ответов, которые я на самом деле не хотел слышать, но я почему-то не двигался с места и продолжал задавать Мордредовы вопросы. Наверное, это называется взрослением — понимание, что в жизни все не так просто и от того, что ты спрячешь голову в песок в попытке не замечать проблем, сами проблемы никуда не денутся.

— Почему она здесь?

— В виновность Малфоя-младшего ты не веришь? — насмешливо поинтересовался брат. Я отрицательно покачал головой.

— Он слишком умный трус для подобной глупости. Подобное совсем не в характере Драко. Его подставили. Но кто и зачем?

— Тебе не понравится.

Мне не понравится? О, Мерлин! О чем Перси вообще? Как будто мне сейчас текущая ситуация сильно нравится и я готов цепляться за любые иллюзии, лишь бы она не осложнилась сильнее. Политика?

— Перси.

— Люциус Малфой рвется во власть.

Как же все на самом деле все просто! Дракклово министерское кресло! Неужели во имя власти и амбиций и в самом деле возможно все, даже преступления? А ведь официально подготовка к выборам еще не началась и до самих выборов еще целый год. Вцепившись в подоконник, я переждал слабость, навалившуюся от осознания, что Гермиона пострадала из-за Малфоя-старшего, которого требовалось убрать с политической арены, выпрямился и нервно хохотнул.

— Семья — это слабость. Неожиданно.

— Рон?

— Драко в нее влюблен со школы. Я узнал это случайно, когда напился в его компании полгода назад. Мы с Гермионой тогда поссорились — мы часто ссорились, Перси, я не был таким, каким она хотела меня видеть. Ссорились, мирились и вот сейчас расстались. Я такой идиот! — я тряхнул головой и криво усмехнулся, думая, что я и в самом деле идиот. Наверное, всем было видно, что у нас с Гермионой ничего путного не выйдет. Всем, кроме меня. И, возможно, нее. — Так вот, о Драко чертовом Малфое. Я и подумать не мог, что мерзкий Хорек, помешанный на чистоте крови, способен влюбиться в магглорожденную ведьму и хранить верность этому чувству долгие годы. Неужели он думал, что, расставшись со мной, она тут же ответит ему взаимностью? После всех тех лет неприязни и презрения?

— Может быть, кто-то просто использовал оборотное?

Оборотное? Он серьезно?

— Перси, ты меня совсем за дурака не держи, ладно? — возмутился я, отчаянно нуждаясь в поддержке, на которую он был просто неспособен. Слишком многое свалилось на меня за сегодня, чтобы я сумел сохранить хотя бы подобие равновесия. — В мой дом невозможно войти под другой личиной. Я на это угробил туеву кучу времени и средств, и на сто процентов уверен, что мои гости именно те, за кого себя выдают.

— Параноик, — улыбнулся Перси. Помолчали. — Знаешь, Рон, я рад, что ты не поддался на мамины уговоры и не пошел работать к Джорджу в магазин — в Аврорате ты на своем месте. Исчезни уже. Я останусь здесь и прослежу, чтобы ночь прошла без происшествий.

Я подошел к Гермионе и сжал в ладонях ее тонкую безвольную кисть. Подруга, бывшая невеста и по-прежнему дорогой мне человек. Сердце сжалось от жалости и желания отомстить. Ну почему? Почему в этих интригах за министерское кресло должна была пострадать именно она, и что мне теперь делать? Что-то делать, куда-то двигаться было необходимо, но я чувствовал себя в тупике от бессильной ярости и непринятия этой невозможной ситуации. Наверное, хорошо, что сегодня вместо Гарри пришел Перси, пусть даже он и наговорил много такого, что я не желал слышать. Наверное…

— Она…

— Поправится. Обязательно.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Перси покопался в своем портфеле, что-то достал и протянул мне. Тетрадь и перо? Зачарованные? Я нахмурился, не понимая, откуда он мог узнать о моих трудностях со Снейпом.

— Я допрашивал его. Трижды.

В голове стало пусто и звонко. И он ничего никому не сказал. Сколько еще государственных тайн, о которых он будет молчать до последнего, хранится в этой рыжей дурной башке моего среднего брата?

— О! Вот как!

— Эта тетрадь уже настроена на Снейпа, так что магию не отследят. Поговори с ним о Гарри, не будь дураком

— И все-таки, о Гермионе…

— Я поговорил с лечащими колдомедиками — они уже разобрались, как ее лечить. Понадобится время, но Гермиона поправится. Так что не волнуйся об этом. Ты лучше подумай вот о чем: Инквизиция в тебе заинтересована, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты к ним присоединился. Не спорь — просто подумай. Ты уходишь, Рон?

— Да. Пожалуй, да.

Спорить хотелось. До безумия хотелось спорить с Перси в попытке убежать от вероятного будущего, которое скорее наступит, чем наоборот, но вместо этого я вышел из палаты, осторожно засунул тетрадь в карман мантии и направился к выходу. Мне было над чем подумать в одиночестве. Я вдохнул холодный воздух, тряхнул головой и сбежал по ступенькам крыльца, чтобы минуту спустя аппарировать и обнаружить себя у дома Снейпа. Посмотрев на темный дом, я вздохнул и пошел к входу.


	10. Chapter 10

Снейп встретил меня в холле, одетый в пижаму и халат и с маггловским пистолетом в руке. Он совершенно не выглядел сонным, скорее удивленным и слегка взъерошенным. А еще смирившимся. Не впервые я нарушил его уединение совершенно бестактным образом. Я смотрел в его темные глаза, не чувствуя себя виноватым совершенно, и рассыпался на кусочки от напряжения и накала последних дней. Что-то надо было делать, чтобы не сломаться окончательно, чтобы остаться собой.

— Извините, — выдохнул я, шагнул к нему и крепко обнял.

От него пахло свежестью, немного солью, травами и корицей. Никогда не думал, что Снейп может пахнуть так — морем, свободой и уютом, а не зельями и горечью. Не полынью. Из его горла вырвался удивленный возглас, но попытку вырваться, отстраниться он так и не сделал, хотя и обнимать меня в ответ не собирался. Замерев, Снейп позволил мне цепляться за себя в поиске некой точки равновесия, и я был ему благодарен за это. Наверное, крыша у меня окончательно протекла, ибо ничем другим объяснить то, что я аппарировал именно к нему, а не в Нору и не к Гарри, я не мог. Как не мог объяснить и того, что рядом с ним мне удивительно комфортно. Что там Перси говорил о моих грехах?

— Извините, — повторил я, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Просто мне это необходимо. Я не знаю, что делать, Северус…

Снейп вздохнул и неловко обнял меня, сцепив руки на поясе. Честно говоря, я думал, что он не решится ответить на объятие, но, наверное, он уже знал, что произошло сегодня, и вполне мог себе представить какой у меня разлад с самим собой. Я выдохнул, чувствуя себя спокойнее и умиротворенное что ли. Захотелось выговориться, выплакать ему собственное непонимание как быть и что делать дальше, но до такой доверительной стадии отношений мы еще не дошли. Мордред бы побрал Перси, разговор с которым с одной стороны многое расставил по местам, а с другой — выбил почву у меня из-под ног! Впрочем, беседы со средним братом никогда не давались мне легко — он крайне редко бывал настолько человечным, как сегодня.

Снейп похлопал меня по спине, прося отпустить, и я послушно разжал руки , отступил на шаг, ощущая странную потерю и смущение. Это было странно. Я давно уже отвык смущаться собственной импульсивности, просто совершал глупости с серьезной миной, но это же Снейп! Не хотелось выглядеть перед ним рыжим балбесом, не умеющим контролировать свои эмоции. Подняв голову, я посмотрел на него, увидел в неверном свете льющимся в холл из приоткрытой двери спальни понимающую улыбку и сам слабо улыбнулся в ответ, усомнившись в своей уместности. Я второй раз подряд заявился в его дом ночью, мешая спать... или чем он там занимается по ночам. Идиот! Так нельзя! Не рядом с бывшим легилиментом, до сих пор неплохо читающим эмоции. Но разбушевавшееся воображение не захотело присмиреть, и перед моими глазами вновь замелькали видения, транслированные мне в мозг чертовым инквизитором. Я потупился, смутившись сильнее. В этом тоже виноват Перси! До сегодняшнего дня я и не задумывался, что могу хотеть мужчину, несмотря на флирт со Снейпом и прочие заморочки. Несмотря на Карла, которого я странно легко понял и которого мне хотелось убить особо жестоким способом. Да и в школе я порой думал о красоте без привязки к полу, например, находил Забини весьма привлекательным парнем, как и Вуда, однако никогда не рассматривал их как возможных сексуальных партнеров. Разве что Малфоя мне иногда хотелось избить до полусмерти, а потом трахнуть, чтобы знал свое место и не выебывался, но это было скорее желание унизить, и я вряд ли когда-нибудь решился бы в реальности на что-то подобное.

Я сглотнул и нервно облизал губы, не зная, как себя вести со Снейпом дальше, но тут же поймал его взгляд на своих губах и еле сдержался, чтобы не облизнуться снова. Невозможно! Снейп отвел взгляд и сделал шаг назад. Дистанция? Я порывисто шагнул вперед, запрещая себе задумываться о возможных последствиях, и замер. Близко. Слишком близко и одновременно непростительно далеко. Хотелось ближе, еще ближе, кожей к коже во влажный мир греха, секса и удовольствия, хотелось забыться и отпустить себя. Снейп кивнул, словно понимая мои мысли — я сам себя не понимал!- поднял руку и погладил меня по щеке. Глядя в темные глаза, я взял его руку в свою и поцеловал центр узкой ладони, отвечая согласием на его молчаливый вопрос. Сейчас это действительно необходимо, чтобы собрать себя в некое подобие целого. Я нуждаюсь в его помощи.

— Я… Я полностью осознаю свои желания, Северус, и готов принять на себя ответственность, — проговорил я, не сводя с него взгляда. Не хотелось упустить его эмоции. Вот только снисходительная улыбка мне не понравилась, рождая неуверенность и сомнения, которые я ненавидел.

Он поглаживал меня по щеке и шее, но не спешил приглашать в спальню, несмотря на признаки заинтересованности. Я коснулся его обычно бледной щеки, на которой сейчас проступил румянец, притянул к себе за шею и прижался лбом ко лбу. Я ему нравлюсь. Однозначно. Тогда что не так? Мы оба взрослые мужчины, вполне отдающие отчет в собственных действиях. Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль о насилии и о том, что я самым бессовестным образом пользуюсь его положением, даже не поинтересовавшись у Снейпа, чего же он хочет на самом деле, заставила меня отпрянуть. Да, он находит меня привлекательным, да, что он трахается с мужиками — но это совсем не означает, что он хочет секса со мной. Чувствуя себя почти уродом и насильником, я открыл было рот, чтобы попросить прощения и пообещать, что подобное больше никогда не повторится, как Снейп буквально налетел на меня, обхватил голову ладонями и крепко прижался губами к губам. На мгновение я пораженно застыл, позволяя себя целовать, потом отмер, прижал к себе худое тело и углубил поцелуй. На губах Снейпа мне почудился вкус печеных яблок с медом и корицей и черного чая без молока. А еще вкус запрета и тайны.

***  
Я лежал на узкой кровати, обняв лежащего на боку Снейпа и перебирал темные густые волосы. В комнате пахло сексом, мускусом, потом и апельсинами. Ароматическая лампа. Со Снейпом было хорошо, так хорошо, что можно сказать — улетно, несмотря на изначальную неловкость. Впрочем, он оказался поистине замечательным учителем в сексе, сгладив острые углы так естественно и ненавязчиво, что я сумел расслабиться и забыть о смущении. Я прикрыл глаза, прижимая его к себе, и почти улетел в мир снов, как он вдруг затрепыхался и потянулся к прикроватной тумбе за блокнотом.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь поговорить сейчас? — спросил я, зевая во весь рот. Снейп кивнул, и я впервые за это время пожалел, что разговаривать он не может. Хотя он замечательно стонал во время секса. Хрипло, требовательно и невыразимо сексуально. А потом я заметил кровь на его губах. Черт бы побрал Волдеморта вместе с Нагайной! — Подожди.

Я подорвался с кровати и выбежал в холл, где на полу лежала моя мантия, в кармане которой находились полученные от Перси тетрадь и перо. Снейп побледнел, увидев их, прикусил губу, но все-таки протянул руку, принимая. А потом вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Перси дал. Сказал, что они уже настроены на тебя. А еще он сказал, что тебя оправдали полностью и Визенгамот не меняет своих решений. Он хочет, чтобы я вошел в Инквизицию.

Он фыркнул, болезненно поморщился, открыл тетрадь, взял перо и замер на несколько мгновений, а потом протянул тетрадь мне. На белой бумаге появилось написанное узнаваемым почерком слово «Жалуешься?». Я расхохотался, чувствуя огромное, прочти нелогичное облегчение от его уже ставшей привычной миролюбивой насмешки. Все-таки то узнавание, с которым он смотрел на тетрадь, довольно сильно напрягло.

— А что мне еще остается? Вряд ли это можно изменить, хочу я или нет. Меня вполне устраивала та, прошлая жизнь.

«Жизнь идет вперед, и часто к прошлому нет возврата, — появились слова. — Это не хорошо и не плохо, Рональд, это жизнь. Но решаем, куда двигаться, только мы сами». Я кивнул, хоть вполне мог бы и поспорить с ним о решениях. Свои решения я часто принимал под давлением обстоятельств, семьи, Гермионы, знающих, как будет правильно и единственно верно. В Аврорат я подался скорее вопреки, потому был Джордж, которому нужна помощь, был его магазин, искушение в виде бутылки и пустота на душе. Все обошлось, помогли все, но мама мое решение жить собственной жизнью, а не класть ее на жертвенник во имя брата, так и не простила. Она до сих пор иногда меня упрекала в черствости и эгоизме, а мне приходилось слушать и молчать.

— Что хотел Люциус Малфой? — Снейп ответил мне долгим многозначительным взглядом и поднятой бровью. Я знал о чем мог просить Малфой, в самом деле знал, но мне почему-то хотелось подтверждения. — Драко? Гермиона в Мунго до сих так и не пришла в себя, и мне плевать на Малфоев с Астрономической башни, Северус. Если Драко виновен — он будет гнить в Азкабане пожизненно, я приложу все усилия для этого, и его отец ничем не сможет помочь. Нет, погоди, — я поймал его за руку, когда он рывком вскочил с постели и заставил сесть. Азкабан? — Я сказал: если. В то, что именно Хорек проклял Гермиону, мы с Гарри не верим — он трус для такого преступления и любит мою бывшую девушку. По-своему, трусливо, на расстоянии, но любит. А я… Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Мне уютно рядом с тобой. Это не любовь, но…

Снейп сжал мои пальцы в руке и усмехнулся, а я снова смутился. К дементорам эти неудобные разговоры, в которых я никогда не был силен! В тетради что-то писало перо, за окном валил снег, и по полу тянуло сквозняками. Было странно сидеть вот так, держа Снейпа за руку, и осознавать, что он совершенно другой, не такой, как мы себе надумали в школе, более спокойный, уравновешенный, даже несмотря на Азкабан, и совершенно не склонный к ложной скромности. «Я в ванну, Рональд. Обо всех проблемах поговорим утром, если ты останешься».

— Куда я денусь? Останусь. Мне надо поговорить с Гарри. О тебе.

«И политике?» — прочитал я неожиданное и вскинулся, вскочив:

— Да при чем здесь, к лешему, политика? Гарри — мой друг и я не хочу его терять. И тебя тоже не хочу. О, Мерлин!

Снейп глухо рассмеялся, а потом болезненно сморщился, приложив руку к горлу. Зелья должны были помочь ему, но были ли эти самые зелья в Азкабане? Что-то мне подсказывает, что нет. Я в бессилие потер ладонями голову, а потом шагнул и обнял его. Снова. Его точно стоит вывести из тени в нормальную жизнь, чтобы он мог получить медицинскую помощь и признание, которое заслужил. А с мстителями мы как-нибудь справимся. Я его точно не оставлю, неважно, выйдет у нас что-нибудь или нет. И Гарри тоже не оставит, только надо ему открыться и довериться.

— В ванную, Северус. И спать.

Он вышел из спальни, и через несколько секунд на чистом листе тетради перо написало:

«Ты идешь?»

Я недоверчиво хохотнул и рванул следом.


End file.
